Shinobi Love
by shikamaru lover4ever
Summary: Hinata trains day and night to prove to herself and and to everyone that she is a kunoichi, but her father dishonors her, she is alone. or is she?...plz R&R. rating M just in case. read and find out.
1. Train harder

Train harder

**Well my third story, yea I know I haven't worked on ****SHY LOVE**** but I have a major block on **

**that, so as I write this story I'm thinking at the same time. So I hope you enjoy this story **

**and review…and for those who want a sequel for ****VAMPIRE KISS**** let me know please, I have **

**ideas but if no one is going to read it might as well not do one. Any who enjoy this first chapter.**

She sat alone on the park, looking into sky, "Hinata" she hears the familiar voice; she slightly turns to see Naruto.

"N-N-Naruto-kun,"

"Hey, why are you here all alone?" he asked her.

"Kib-ba and Sh-Shi-ino were j-just h-here," she told him in a low voice.

"So where are they?" the blond asked looking around.

"Th-they ju-just left to Su-Suna for a m-m-mission"

"Oh yea, well I was here to invite you to Ichiraku ramen, Kakashi is treating us" the blond told her.

"Umm…I…I…" she said before Naruto grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to Ichiraku ramen.

She squealed as she ran along him, they arrived at Ichiraku to see Kakashi and Sakura seating down, to

Naruto's surprise the silver haired ninja was on time. "When you and Naruto work together you tend to

be…oh hello Hinata," Kakashi broke the conversation between him and the pink haired Kunoichi.

"Work like what?" Sakura wondered, "Hey Hinata,"

"He-hello Saku-ra-chan" she stuttered.

Naruto and Hinata entered and sat down.

"I tend to be what?" Sakura asked him getting back to the subject.

"Hmm right, well you tend to be the slowest, because you are to distracted with…Sasu"

Hinata didn't want to be here she had to train, even thought Kiba told her not to because she uses all of

her chakra with out knowing she had to train harder in order to prove to her father she was a ninja.

"Hinata are you okay?" Naruto asked her putting his hand on her forehead. Hinata felt her face burn up,

Naruto was touching her; she screamed and ran out, only to fall on the ground with a _thump, _she had

crashed into someone. She looked up and saw a raven haired boy with big side bangs and onyx black

eyes looking down at her, "S-sor-rry" she stuttered getting up and running.

"SASUKE-KUNNNNN" Sakura squealed ignoring Kakashi completely.

"_Proving my point, you get distracted by Sasuke_" he told himself with a sigh,

Sasuke looked at the girl, she had so much loneliness in her eyes, just like him.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled, he looked at Sasuke "You could at least apologize you know," he told her.

"Whatever Baka," he said sitting on the stool near the end.

"What!" Naruto yelled

"Naruto touch him and you're dead" growled Sakura.

Hinata stopped to breath, she was in the training fields where she and her team would train, where she

felt safe. She knew she had to train more to gain confidence, train more to prove her father, train harder

to became stronger, and to be someone.

**Hinata's POV **(She doesn't stutter when she is thinking)

"I feel as thought I'm not good enough, as if what I do isn't enough; he's the reason I try to work but it

is because of him I know I can never be good"

She walked towards her usual spot and began to hit he tree truck with her palms. She had always

trained here with Shino and Kiba, but now they weren't here, she was alone. Three hours had past and

she was still at it. she was breathing heavily, sweat drops fell from her face, but she keep going. Her legs

began to feel weak and fell to her knees; she closed her eyes "Why must I be so weak? Why must he

judge me?" she said unaware that she was being watched.

**Sasuke's POV**

"She's still at it?" he said watching from the distance, he looked at her as she fell to the floor in her

knees, she was like him. He trains to get stronger to avenge his clan. Sasuke watched as she was slowly

getting up from the floor, he was surprise to see she still had chakra left. He looked at her, he felt pity for

her, she trains and trains but she has no hopes in herself. It seems the only people that support her is

her teammate and her sensei, and yet it doesn't seem to be enough.

**Normal POV**

More sweat fell from her face, she never stopped hitting the tree, her palms were now bleeding and

swollen but she never stopped. Her breathing increased, but her hitting slowed down, her body couldn't

take it anymore; her hands slowly fell to her side and her body shifted to the side, her eyes closed and

blackness took over. She was through for the night. Sasuke turned about to leave when it hit him. Rain

drops, he looked back at the girl lying down on the ground. As cold hearted as he was he couldn't leave

her there, but he didn't know where she lived. He jumped down from the tree where he had been sitting

after leaving the ramen shop. It had now been his routine. He would train, train, in rare occasions spends

time with the dork, the perv and the obnoxious fan, and he then watches the sunset. It was a mere

coincides that she was out here, he walked towards her, and he slowly picked her body and began to run

home before it really began to pour down hard. After a few roof tops he was home, well if you call an

empty cold town that brought bad memories; memories that hunt him all night, he knew he had to train

harder. He opened the door and walked inside not minding that he had his shoes. Opened the room that

was belonged to his parents, his heart began to hurt, this brought painful memories, but he would

replace it with hate; hate towards the person who did this, his brother. He set her on the bed and took

off the heavy coat, which took all the rain, so her clothes were fine, he unzipped it and took it off, he was

shocked that underneath that heavy cream like jacket was a perfectly shaped body. She had very

feminine body; she had a nice waist, along with a nice chest. Who knew that she was well pretty? He

shook his head, and put the jacket in the bathroom so it could dry, he took her shoes off and wrapped

her with a blanket. He left the door slightly open and headed downstairs. Today was a weird night, now

all he had to do is explain. Sasuke sat on the sofa thinking; and sooner than he thought he too fell asleep.

**I know it isn't much but I had to start with something…well let me know what you think R&R. and I promise to update on SHY LOVE as soon as I can.**


	2. different yet the same

Different, yet the same.

**Wow well I got one review for the first chapter, but I'm happy and only because **

**sasuhinafan121****, "**_**Olmg that was cute! I hope u continue on both stories but I reallyl **_

_**like this one so far. Even if u just started to write it**_**" lol a few mistakes but takes. **

**Well this is the next chapter. Ok in this chapter Sasuke might be OOC but in a sweet **

**way. Enjoy the moment.**

_The blood was smeared all over the ground dead bodies as Sasuke ran home he felt as though _

_he was being watched. "Mother, Father" he yelled as he turned the corner he was them; _

_lifeless. Dead._

"_Sasuke, because of you we are dead, because you aren't stronger we are dead, if only you _

_weak stronger."_

"No," Sasuke yelled as he woke up from the terrible nightmare that hunts him up to this point

of his life. Sweat was dropping from his face and his eyes were full of fear, his heart rate

increased and his body was trembling. He clenched his fists, and got up from the couch. He

headed towards the bathroom, when he got there he threw cold water on his face, he looked at

the mirror and saw a boy with onyx eyes that are now filled with hatred. Everyone thought he

was tough and didn't get scared easily no one was like him. no one would understand him, but

someone was just like him, and she was downstairs.

"_You're worthless. You're useless. You call yourself a ninja. Pathetic_"

"No!" Hinata cried waking up from her usual nightmare. Living with a father that believes little

of you can be very sad especially when he doesn't even look at you or shows you a little bit of

concern or love. Hanabi has hopeless too she treated Hinata like dirty and as a server more

than a sister. She was breathing heavily and she swept the sweat of her face and looked

around, she noticed she wasn't in her usual room; this wasn't even her house

"W-wh-here whe-re am I?" she asked herself she pushed herself up and she felt her hands

burn, "Ow" she looked at her hands and noticed they were swollen; dry blood covered half of

her palm, she also noticed her jacket was gone "Wh-where a-am I?" she said out loud.

"My house" she heard someone say flatly. She turned around and saw a boy her age he had

shiny black hair which was shaped like a duck's butt on the back along with side bangs, he had

light white skin almost like hers.

"Ho-how d-did I get h-here?" she stuttered hiding her hands behind her back, she looked at

him and then remembered what name Sakura yelled "_SASUKE-KUNNNNN_" was his name

Sasuke?

"You were training until late at night and you fell unconscious, I didn't know where you left plus

it started to rain so I brought you here," he told her, he saw how she hid her hands behind her

back and looked down "Sorry for being a burden, I must leave now" she said getting up, only to

be stopped by a hand on her shoulder, "Your hands," he told her stretching out his, she looked

at it and blinked she couldn't help but blush, he was really close.

"You're hands; they need to be cleaned up and bandaged up or they will get infected" he told

her. She blushed even harder she didn't even know the guy but he; he seemed nice, she

brought her hands towards him.

"I don't even know why I'm doing this I should just let her go it wouldn't be my fault if she got

sick or if her hands got infected, shit. Still I kind of feel we are different yet somehow the same,

oh Sasuke I think you just lost it" he said in his head. He was cleaning the wounds and noticed

old wounds; does she always train like this? I don't think you would call this 'train' more like self

torture. He was now bandaging her hands when he heard a mouse like "Arigatou" he looked up

at her and saw her head down. Sasuke got up and simply "Hmph, your jacket is in the

bathroom," he told her as he was walking out.

"A-arig-gatou Sa-Sasuke-san" she said in hopes of getting the name right.

He stopped on his tracks she knew her name, "Whatever" he said. Hinata was sitting on the

bed with a small smile on her face. He is so different to Naruto but so alike to her, she saw it in

his eyes. She got up and headed towards the bathroom, she took a deep breath before heading

home; where she knew she didn't want to be. Hiashi her father was going to be furious that she

didn't come home, Hanabi would treat her as her maid and Neji well he was the least of her

worries she knew somehow he would get her a bit out of the whole trouble she was on, she put

on her heavily jacket and headed down the stairs she saw Sasuke drinking some tea, she

smiled at him and said arigatou once more before heading home.

"She's an interesting one" Sasuke told himself before drinking more tea.

**There I'm done, I know its short but I didn't want to do the confutation between **

**Hiashi and Hinata until the next chappie, well next one will be longer I hope.**


	3. hell house

Hell house

**Well this is the third chapter of Shinobi love few reviews but I'm hoping for more and please do review it makes me oh so happy…Enjoy.**

Hinata walked home she wanted to thank him properly after all she was, well she felt like she was a

burden and she needed to make up for it, she now knew where he lived, she was thinking all the way

home she didn't even notice when she got there, until she heard the voice she didn't want to hear,

Hanabi, "Oh there you are father wants to see you, he is furious you didn't come home yesterday,"

"…" she couldn't say anything if she did the punishment would be twice as bad one for not showing up

and two would be that Hanabi would say or do anything to get her in more trouble she always does,

Hanabi would always make Hinata feel like shit telling her she was useless, that she would never be heir

of the clan in order to be heir of the clan she would have to be strong, and according to her Hinata was a

misery of a child, "You think you can be heir? Forget it your useless father said so" Hanabi said with

disgust she smirked and said "Good luck you'll need it" and walked away laughing.

Hinata looked down and up again taking a deep breath she headed towards the office where she knew

Hiashi would be. She was about to nock when she heard a very strict and angry voice "Enter" she slowly

slid the door open and entered, her heart was beating extremely fast and at any rate it could stop; not

that Hiashi cared; he would be happy then he would only have worry about Hanabi and make her heir.

"Gomen nasai Otousan" Hinata said as she bowed down to pay her respects to him.

"Hmm do you know who had to do your chores? Hanabi and because of that I didn't train her, we haven't

had breakfasts so go do it now" he ordered her, Hinata still in her bowing position nodded. She got up

from the floor and began to walk towards the door when her father spoke "I expect you to leave this

house in a three days I no longer want you here you are too worthless to be heir, and too weak to be my

daughter you are a disgrace to the name Hyuuga" he left her speechless, she held her tears back. Hinata

slid the door open and said one more time "Gomen nasai Otousan" she closed it and began to walk

towards the kitchen, she now let the tears that had bundle up in her eyes, they fell she was dishonored

for good, she was alone.

"What a shame isn't it Hina-hoe" Hanabi told her off guard, Hinata ignored her and kept on walking.

"Look at me when I talk to you, you trash" Hanabi yelled, Hinata stopped and turned with her Byakugan

activated "Leave me alone!" she yelled making Hanabi jump. Hinata's eyes were now filled with anger.

Hanabi said nothing. She had never seen Hinata talk back at her; ever, she didn't even stutter. Hinata

walked into the kitchen and was about to make breakfast her hands they were bandaged, she then

wondered if Hiashi hand seem them, most likely he didn't not that he cared, she then remembered about

Sasuke after this she had to go and thank him properly. She headed outside and began to unwrap them

they still sting a bit once she was done unwrapping when she saw that they weren't swollen up anymore,

whatever he used worked all that could be seen was a small scratch like scar on her palm but like the

others it would disappear. She was still looking at her hands when she heard her father, "Hinata, your

team is out in the front, don't make them wait" she answered with a nod and a "H-hai" she went to her

room and grabbed her bag and went to the from gates of the house, "Hey Hinata-Chan" Kiba yelled while

his little white dog Akamaru barked and wagged his tail from the top of Kiba' head, she smiled she was

finally out the hell house she leaved in, "O-oh-hay-yo-ou g-goza-za-im-imasu, Shino-Kun, Kiba-Kun,

Akamaru" she said

"Good morning to you too Hinata-Chan" Shino told her, Akamaru jumped to her arms and liked her face,

she giggled, "Let's go" Shino told them. The walk was quite and no one really said anything as they

walked to the gates they saw team seven, that was Sasuke' team and as usual Naruto was yelling at him,

"What did you say?"

"I said shut up you Baka"

"Leave him alone Naruto you idiot," Sakura yelled as she hit him on the back of the head.

"Why are we here? what is the mission anyway?" Kiba practically yelled at Shino.

"We are here because the Hokage was something to say, now be quite" Shino told him as he kept walking,

"Hmm that Shino one of these days I'm going to k-…Hinata is something wrong?" Kiba asked her.

"Oh it's nothing Kiba" she lied, "Hinata we have known each other for quite a while now you can tell me,"

he was right she had known him for the longest time, should she tell him; should she say that in three

days maybe less she was going to be homeless.

"Well Hiashi-"

"What did that bastard of your father do to you?" He growled as he clenched his fists. "Of he touched

you again I swear I will kill him Hinata" he yelled

"Ow" Naruto said laying on the floor, Sasuke just passed by him when he noticed the girl he had helpd

with that dog boy, Kiba he could see that she play with her fingers and she had her head lowered down,

he heard Kiba yell "WHAT!?"

"Ki-kiba-K-kun it's ok-okay,"

"That bastard he has no heart" he told her clenching his fists harder "Hinata you can't be out in the

woods like everything is alright. I will not allow you to sleep in a tent…you are staying with me,"

"Iie, I co-could-dn't Kib-kiba it wo-would b-be too m-m-much tr-trouble" she told him with tears in her eyes.

Akamaru whimpered as she cried, Kiba hugged her and told her, "It's okay Hinata you're like my baby

sister; I won't let you stay out on the woods alone, you're staying with me until you can find an

apartment or something okay, and if you can't you will live with us"

Hinata cried in his shoulders and nodded "Ar-arig-gatou Ki-kiba-Kun" she said.

Sasuke watched them, was something wrong

"What is wrong with me? Its non- of my business, I can care too less about her," he thought and he kept

walking, he never would have thought that he would fill pity for someone he just barely knew. Or so he

thought.

**I hope you liked it. I feel bad for Hinata I really do, and well she'll get better I promise. Yea **

**Sasuke might be a little OOC but well I might have not mention it but I am now, later I **

**promise he will be the same at least I hope so, being with or near Hinata might be hard **

**though since they have somewhat in common…oh said to much until next Chapter. And **

**please don't forget to R&R**_**oh and whoever is **_High5 ()_** I really**__** like doing my own stories so about **_

_**Beta I don't think I would Beta my stories, but thanks for the advise and review.**_


	4. what I needed

What I needed

**I'm sad so far I haven't gotten a review if it's like this I might as well not continue. What the **

**point, I'm sad; I really am working hard on ALL of my stories. So please please oh please **

**R&R. I bet you at least two or three or seven to make it an even 10 reviews.**

"No problem," Kiba told her as he looked at her, "Arf" Akamaru barked jumping to her arms, Akamaru

liked her face making the tears disappear, "Come on Hinata before bug boy looses it," he told her

grabbing on to her hand and pulling her towards the gate, without knowing Hinata had past Sasuke.

"Humph pathetic," he said

"What did you say?" Naruto yelled

"Come on you two lets go," Sakura said grabbing them by the hands and pulling them to the gates.

Every Jounin and Chunnin was there, Kakashi, Asuma, Guy and Kuranai even Iruka.

The rookie nine along with Rock Lee, Neji and Ten Ten as well.

"Wow, everyone is here, Hinata and Kiba, Akamaru, Chouji Shikamaru, Ino, Shino, Neji, Ten-Ten and

bushy brows," Naruto said with a smile,

"Hinata is that her name?" Sasuke thought looking at her.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP" a kunoichi with light brown, pupil-less eyes and violet hair that up in a

somewhat spiky ponytail yelled getting everyone's attention.

"THE HOKAGE IS ABOUT TO SPEAK, SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN" she turned to the third Hokage and bowed

"They are all yours Hokage-Sama,"

"Thank you Anko," he said clearing his throat.

"I am here to announce that a week from today, there will be a festival"

"A festival?" 

"For what?"

"Cool,"

"What are you going to wear?"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN" Anko yelled stopping all the whispering among the people present.

"We will be celebrating with our allies from Sunagakure no sato _(The Hidden Sand Village)_"

"Only that?" Naruto yelled, looking at the Hokage.

"There will be battles, you could be paired up with anyone, even from someone in your team, your

Sensei will be watching your battles and they along with me will decide if any of you are ready for the

next step on becoming Chuunin. So train hard and proof to us that you are ready, that is all" the third

Hokage said with a sighed before he left with the _**Jounin.**_

_"**Aww now I can prove to Sakura-Chan that I am stronger than Sasuke," Naruto thought to himself.**_

_"**Aw man what I drag that means actually working," a lazy Shikamaru said as he scratched the back of his head.**_

_"**Wow did you hear Akamaru? You know what that means right?"**_

_"**Arf"**_

_"**We have to start training," a wild Kiba yelled of excitement,**_

_"**Maybe this is what I needed, I can finally prove to him," Hinata thought, everyone was leaving; Hinata **_

_**was leaving as well when she bumped into someone (Again).**_

_"**So-s-sor-ry" she stuttered, she looked up and saw "Sasuke?" she said; she got up from t he floor and **_

_**apologized one more time.**_

_**Sasuke looked at her and realized the color of her eyes; they were pearl like eyes he looked at them **_

_**when he heard her say or stutter more like it, "I ju-just wan-nt-ted t-to tha-nk y-you for yes-yest-ter-d-**_

_**day," she took a big breath and finished fast "H-her-re y-you go," she said extending out her hand, **_

_**Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked she had a small container, she was holding it tightly with both hands,**_

_"**What it that for?" he asked looking at it.**_

_"**It's healing medicine, take it" a feminine voice told him, he looked and saw a woman with black hair and **_

_**fiery red eyes, "Take it," she told him again.**_

_"**Why the hell would I need this for" he thought, but he just couldn't say "No" so he took it from her **_

_**hands, he saw her blush and said nothing.**_

"Arigatou?" he said in a question form, but it looked like she didn't even notice. Kurenai smiled and

walked away, Hinata looked down and blushed even more as she fiddled with her fingers she gulped the

lump in her throat; she didn't even know the guy yet she blushed but she was always like this so why did

it feel weird, "I hav-ve t-to g-go" Hinata told him.

"Come on Hinata" Sasuke heard the dog boy Kiba yell, "…" he said nothing and watched her leave with

him. Sasuke looked at her and then at her hands she was definitely an interesting one, he walked home.

Once there he went to the top of the roof and looked at the clear sky, he knew he had train harder to be

able to beat him.

"Why were you talking to him Hinata?" Kiba asked curiously.

"Um well…he umm had he-helped me s-so I ga-gave him so-s-some oint-tment, tha-that's al-ll" she told

him, "Hpmh well be careful I don't trust him," he told her, Kiba didn't really like anybody except for her

and Shino, but they were in the same team. He sometimes got along with Naruto that is until Naruto gets

annoying or starts talking bad about Akamaru; example saying that he should be nurtured or that he

should be trained.

"H-hai," she said walking to the training grounds, once they got there she saw Shino.

"Shino since when are you here?" Kiba asked him,

"Since you weren't," was all Shino said. Kiba barked back "What bit you and made you boss?"

"Kib-ba don't fig-ght" Hinata told him, "Fine" he said giving it a rest.

Shino looked at him and told him "I think we should train separate to get us prepare for the oncoming

battles"

Kiba growled then relax "He's right if we get to battle each other…" he said looking at Hinata, "H-hai" she

told him before he finished, she smiled at both "I wish you good luck on your training," she told them

both and walked towards the village, "You to Hinata," Kiba yelled, as he and Akamaru then ran the other direction.

"Looks like I'm alone," Shino thought.

Hinata walked through the village making it to the other training grounds, she took a breath and began

hitting the target post with shuriken and kunai knives, an hour had past and she was still at it.

She sat down and looked up at what was now a beautiful starry sky with a full moon that lit the ground

perfectly, "Night already?" she asked herself. She sat down and thought that in two days she would have

to leave her hell house; Kiba had told her she could stay with them but she didn't want to be a bother.

…

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura yelled all over the village. It was night and she wondered if they have something to

eat before she left home.

"…" Sasuke was lying on the roof looking at the sky, she sat up and tool a breath when he heard

"Sasuke-kun" he knew it was "Her again" he said hiding his chakra she ran towards the far away woods.

Sasuke slowed down and began to walk walking towards the woods he felt a small amount of chakra,

sure enough he wasn't alone but who could be out here so late?

He saw the wide open field of the forest and saw someone on the floor, he slowly walked towards

whoever it was when he noticed it was her the pearl color eyed girl; he stood over her and noticed a

signal tear fall down her cheek. Why was she crying? Sasuke decided to stay until she woke up or

someone showed up, he sat down and played with a kunai, it felt forever when he felt that she was

slowly trying to sit up. He looked down at her from the top of the training post where he had been foe

about half an hour now. He heard her slowly whisper "Why…why must I be so weak?" she lowered her

head and held the tears, "Hinata, that's your name right?" Sasuke said making her squeal and jump up.

"Gomen" he sat jumping off the post,

"Sa-Sasuke-Sa-san" she said looking at him, why was he here? And since when? Hinata lowered her head

to wipe the tears that had escaped from her eyes; Sasuke looked at her and up at the sky "So you're weak huh?"

Hinata without thinking she answered "H-hai"

"What _is_ weakness?" he asked her. Hinata looked at her hands; they were beaten and bruised, "M-me"

she simply told him, "I can see that," Sasuke told her flatly "But you have potential" he added.

"Iie, I have no potential, I know I am weak," she told him looking at her hands "I know I can never

become someone. Someone strong. Unless I train; I train to be able to prove him wrong; but no matter

how much I train I am still weak."

Sasuke looked at her, they were alike in many ways, and there are times when Sasuke feels useless,

weak. That's why he never spends time with his team or other people. He's always training to be able to

one day be the last Uchiha in the world, but as long as HE still breaths the same air as he does he will

never rest.

"Hpmh, you don't have confidence in yourself do you?"

"I-I do, but"

"Then show me," he told her balancing his kunai on his finger, "Attack me,"

"Nani?" she asked him.

"Attack me" he told her.

**Well here is chapter 4 I hope you like it…plz R&R**


	5. I love you

I love you

**Well I didn't get so many reviews but I love to write, so here's chapter 5. It's really short but **

**I can't go on without reviews, I have 3 so far but in order to continue at least fifteen, not per **

**chapter but for the chapters that are up so far. Plz review and tell me what you think, and **

**for whoever put it up as your favorites or in your alerts, this chapter is for you. Arigatou :)**

"Na-ni" she asked again unsure of what she had heard was right, "Attack me" he said again with

annoyance in his voice. Hinata looked at him and asked herself, "Why is he doing this?" she looked at his

glowing skin; the moon was hitting him perfectly making his onyx eyes sparkle. He stood there with kunai

at hand and looked at her; she was looking at him like if he was nuts or something.

"Sas-suke go-gomen I-I can-n't" she told him.

Sasuke took a deep breath and smirked hidden by the darkness he told her "You're right you have no

more chakra, come back here tomorrow," he told her as he disappeared into the darkness leaving her

alone thinking of what just had happen, she knew she had to work harder but if she did that alone she

would never get better, as she walked home she thought about what he had asked her _"What is _

_weakness?" _along the way home she saw Naruto, he was just outside of Ichiraku ramen. She knew

telling him her feelings would be the start of her being strong; well at least a bit to start off with. She

walked towards him until she was a couple feet away, "N-na-ru-t-to k-ku-n" she said with a big swallow,

"Huh? Oh hey there Hinata is something wrong?" the blonde asked her. Hinata stood there in front of her

crush for over long she's ever lived; her heart was beating faster than ever her eyes shifted to the left

and began to say "Um-m Narutoiloveyou" she said faster than her heart was beating the blond turned his

head and looked at her "um Hinata I have no idea what you're saying or what you just said," he told her.

Hinata lowered her head and slowly said "I-l-lo-ve- yo-u" she said it finally letting the feelings towards

him flow out of her mouth, was this really her she thought. She didn't dare look at his face right now so

she did what she thought she did best; she ran; she ran home.

Naruto stood there with wide eyes; he looked at where she had run towards; she loved him? His mind

said to ran after her and; and do what? His heart told him he loved Sakura. Naruto was so confused,

"Naruto is something wrong?" the pink haired Kunoichi asked the blonde "Iie, I don't know" he told her

Naruto began walking with his hands in his looking down to the floor he headed home.

"Naruto What about the ramen you ordered?" Sakura asked she was surprised when he said "I'm not

hungry," this was the first time she had ever heard him say he wasn't hungry, something was definitely

wrong, but what? She asked herself.

Hinata was in front of what is going to be her old house, in two days she has to move out but she knew

she had to find a place; she couldn't stay with Kiba, she wasn't going to stay with him. Not that she mind

going to his house, but he'd been, and has been there for her plenty of times now, but know she feels

like a burden to him and his family. She stood in and she didn't even release the tears that had escaped

from her pearly white eyes, she walked towards her room the light were off so that meant they were all

sleeping, she slid the door open and closed it behind her, she looked at the full moon and let the wind

blow her short indigo hair. Her heart still ached from what she had just done.

…

"She loves me?" the blonde asked himself, he really didn't know much about Hinata, just the fact that she

always stuttered and that she was really shy and really quite when she talked, well whispered and that

her sensei is Yuhi Kurenai from team 8 with Inuzuka Kiba with his yappy dog Akamaru and Aburame

Shino, nothing else. What was he supposed to do he had to explain to her what he didn't feel. He needed

someone to talk to.

…

Sasuke looked at the full moon, and it brought bad memories. Then he thought about that girl, Hinata.

Surely he was dumb enough to tell to be in the same training grounds as today but why? Why did he tell

her that? He still looked at the moon and couldn't go to sleep not when those nightmares hunted him, so

we get for a second walked for the night. He needed some air to think when he was Naruto,

"Naruto what are you-"

"Hey Sasuke do you mind if I talk to you" he said in a low voice, Sasuke was surprise Naruto didn't yell

waking up who ever live nearby, he was quite and looked sad. Sasuke needed some air but maybe a

talking would take things off his mind, and while he's at it he could ask about Hinata, "Whatever" he said

walking back to his house with Naruto following.

"So?" Sasuke said breaking the silence, "Sasuke-" Naruto began "What would you do when someone says

I love you?" he finished making it awkward between them. Sasuke looked at him what did he just ask

him? Is he- "I don't know" was all Sasuke told the blonde. "Why" he asked.

"Hi-Hinata; she just told me she loved me," Naruto told him making Sasuke look up. She loved him?

"Sasuke I bet you have heard that many of times but I don't-" he lowered his head down "Love her, I

love Sakura-Chan," Sasuke thought about what the blond had said, sure all the girls in the village have

told him they love him, but he has never felt love for any of them. All the felt was annoyance and pity for

wasting their time on looking good for him when he cared less, but Hinata she, she was different he felt

something in command with her, maybe it was pity maybe it wasn't but whatever it was; it was and felt

different.

**How about the ending huh is it good or what…lol anyway remember at least fifteen reviews **

**for me to continue, because I can keep up doing many more chapters but I just won't put them up.**


	6. leave get lost and dont come back

Leave…get lost…and don't come back.

**Lol naw I'm just kidding I would never stop putting my chapters, I like reviews but I love **

**posting more, I won't stop updating it might take some time, but I will because of the **

**readers who read my stories, lol don't panic here is chapter 6.**

The blonde sat on the steps looking up at the sky with sad and confused eyes; while Sasuke leaded on

the wall next to him. It gave Sasuke a sinking feeling when he heard the blonde told him what the pearl

eyed girl have said to him, and why would Naruto love Sakura? I mean she is loud and obnoxious of all

people Sasuke would want to avoid her, compare to Hinata she actually was perfect, sure Hinata was

really quite and always stuttered but she seemed sweet in a friend kind of a way.

"Sasuke" he heard Naruto say his name, "Hmm?" he said looking down he saw the blonde getting up and

smile, a small smile but sure enough a smile "Arigatou" he said running back to where ever he came from

"Dobe" was all Sasuke said to him. Sasuke knew going to sleep would be impossible right now, all the

nightmares would hunt him, so he the same thing he does every day he went to the training grounds. (Again).

**The next day**

Sasuke woke up as the rays from the sun hit his eyes; he got up and noticed he wasn't in his room, right

he was still in the training grounds, guess he fell asleep. He got up and noticed; a bed? He looked around

and saw walls and a night lamp and a dresser? Where in the hell was he?

"Go-goo-d mor-rning Sasuke- san," a stutter like voice said, he knew her voice already.

"Hinata?" he asked looking at the pearl eyed girl sitting on a chair next to the bed and with a smile,

"Where am I?" he asked her.

"My-my ro-om" she told him standing up, Sasuke got up from the bed and sat up and looked up at her,

"Why?" he simply asked her not wanting to here the whole story. "It wa-was ra-raini-ing," she told him

poking her fingers together, and looking away. "Raining?" He thought thinking back at two nights ago he

had done the same thing for her. What are the odds?

"…" Hinata looked at him and smiled, then looked at her room, this was the last night she was going to

stay in it.

Sasuke saw the change in her eyes and asked, "I can leave you know"

"Um- um Iie, its n-not yo-ou" she said, "Then what is it?" he asked

"Um-" she began before she was interrupted by a voice that made her jump from fright

"HINATA WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU" it was Hiashi. Sasuke sat there that voice sent chills down his

spine, his voice it sounded cold and bitter he didn't even have time to tell Hinata thank you because she

was already out the door…

"Ha-hai Otosan" Hinata answered him.

"I see you're still here, have you packed your things?"

"Things?" Sasuke thought he couldn't help but hear to what that man had said, was she going

somewhere?

"Hai" she said quickly bowing her head down to show her respect, the respect he has never given her,

and probably never will.

"Good I don't want you here anymore so grab your things if you have any; and leave…get lost…and don't

come back, you are no longer a Hyuuga and to make this clear if you were, you were never a good one,"

Hiashi told her with coldness in every word he said.

Had he judt heard right was that man called a father really kicking his own daughter out of the house?

Hinata still with her head bowed down nodded after Hiashi had left she walked back to her room, her old

room to make things clear she no longer lived in this house. She said slid the door open and noticed

Sasuke was right there; had he heard everything Hiashi had just to her? She let the tears run down her

face, "Go-gomen for what you just-"

"You can stay with me," he interrupted her, was he thinking straight or had Uchiha Sasuke really said she

could stay with him.

"Na-nani?"

"It's obvious you don't want to stay with dog boy," he told her, Hinata stood feet away and she walked

towards him, Sasuke stood there looking at her and saw how the tears made her eyes shine.

"I-…a-ari-rigatou, b-but-" she began when Sasuke beat her to it "I'll train you" he told her, Hinata

stopped in her tracks. Had she heard right? Was he going to train her? She looked at him and smiled

"Ari-riga-atou Sa-asuke-San" she said lowering her head, Sasuke lifted her head and told her "Don't do

that," he was touching her and she didn't flinch, for the first time.

…

Sasuke hated when she stuttered but she was now bowing, he stopped by putting his hand under her

chin. Her skin it was soft. He looked at her eyes and they looked so lonely; he knew that feeling very

well, he also saw confusion and anger. So much like him.

"Gomen nasai" she told stepping back from him, Sasuke asked her "Are you ready then?"

She nodded confidently, confident about what she was doing and knowing that if she trained with

someone who seems so strong; and confident she might get strong. She has 30 days until the battles.

Sasuke jumped out the window and began walking in hopes she was behind him, he didn't know why.

Hinata looked at how calm he looked he was different than Naruto. Naruto? That reminded her about

what she had done bringing a pain in her heart she grabbed her things, they were only her clothes, ninja

tools and ointments, and jumped out and followed the onyx boy.'

He felt her chakra, she was behind him far behind but sure enough behind him. He put his hands in his

pockets when he heard a familiar voice, to familiar and annoying.

"Hey Sasu-" he didn't finish? Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto looking at Hinata, he saw that

Hinata's breathing had increased and she was looking away, she didn't move I mean she couldn't move

she was paralyzed by fear.

…

"Hinata" Naruto began, Hinata looked at the ground when she heard her name, she wasn't rude, when

someone talked to her she had to look into their eyes; but she was petrified by fear she couldn't face him

after what she had said to him yesterday. As much as she tried to say something she couldn't the words

or even a letter wouldn't come out, her breathing had come to a point where she began panting as

thought there was no more air in the world.

"about what you told me," she heard it was almost a whisper; a sad one.

"…" still nothing, all she could do was listen to what he had to say, and so he began "I-I don't want us-"

he closed his eyes; this was hard for him, all he wanted to say was "I don't feel the same way about you,

I love someone else" but in his mind even that sounded heartless and difficult to say "I-" be tried again

taking a deep breath and some courage to tell her "I don't Love you, Gomen Hinata"

Hinata's eyes filled with tears as she heard those words, her heart hurt and her tears ran none stop; she

had her head down so he didn't notice. Naruto stayed quiet and mentally slapped himself, had he really

said that I think he has better off with "I don't feel the same way, Gomen Hinata"

He felt like trash even he wasn't that cold hearted, but he didn't feel the same and when he had heard

that from her; Hyuuga Hinata the girl who can't even say hi to him without blushing or stuttering. When

she had enough courage to say I love you, three simple words, those three simple words had made him

sad, happy and crappy; sad because he didn't feel the same way and he had to say it to her, happy

because she had courage inside of her and crappy because something told him inside that she had died

as well as for her courage; the courage had faded when he told her "I don't love you, Gomen Hinata" he

knew that because she is fragile; fragile enough to break into pieces.

Her heart had broken into pieces, she felt the pain of three simple words the word she had told him. She

wished she wasn't here right now.

…

Had he just heard right? Naruto, the dobe; he had just told her, Hinata that he didn't love her. Imagining

Naruto he would have thought that he would at least be nicer in a way of putting it; Naruto sounded cold

hearted, he sounded like him. Sasuke looked at Hinata, her cheeks shined, there were tears running

down her cheeks. He had to do something before the idiot of Naruto said something even colder. Sasuke

threw a kunai at Naruto "Naruto" he yelled, Naruto jumped back dodging the kunai "What the-?" he said

before the smoke bomb exploded making him cover his eyes, there was a purple cloud making it hard for

him to see. When Sasuke had thrown the kunai with the smoke bomb attack to it he saw Naruto stepping

back and Hinata had closed her eyes, when the bomb exploded making it hard for Naruto to see he ran

towards Hinata, grabbed her and ran on top of the roofs home where he knew she needed her alone time.

**Tada I hope you like it and to be honest this chapter was all made up as I started with the **

**first sentence, ideas just popped in my head. Lol well I hope you like reading it as much as I **

**liked Dobermans. Lol again.**


	7. Time aloneTime 2 adjustTime to move on

Time alone…Time to adjust…Time to move on…Ch 7

**Well it been a while but I'm working on three stories now but I posted them together so **

**enjoy all of them.**

Hinata's body stiffen when she felt to strong arms caring her, the wind hit her hair and face, not noticing

the tears flying in the air she thought back to what he had said _"I don't Love you, Gomen Hinata" _those

word ran threw her head and shattered her heart, he really loved the pink haired Kunoichi after all, there

aren't any happy endings, Hinata grabbed on to the clothing near her hand and cried, her body trembled

as she whispered his name one last time.

…

Sasuke felt his shirt being tighten by a small fragile hand, he looked down at Hinata and saw her eyes

still closed, but that never stopped her tears, as he jumped to the front of his house when he felt her

body tremble followed by the dobe's name "Na-Naruto". Was she really in so much pain? He thought.

…

Sasuke walked into the house that brought him both sorrow and anger. "Hinata" he said, making the

white eyed girl slowly open her now red watery eyes "Sa-Sasuke?" she questioned, looking around she

saw darkness, "You can take the room upstairs," Sasuke said looking at her, he saw her eyes full of

sadness, the same sadness he had when his loved ones died, but this; this was different she had been

rejected from someone she loved. Someone she admired. Someone she believe in. He looked at her and

could help himself he slowly walked towards her and hugger her, he hugged her because no one was

there hugging him when it happened, he had to run; run to save his life.

Hinata's eyes widen as she felt his body near hers, his arms wrapped her neck, she closed her eyes once

more as she felt his warmth, her breathing slowed down and her body relaxed.

She was so petite so fragile, he was inches taller, she felt her head rest on his chest, her body relaxed

and he smiled. He soon released her and told her "You need to rest" Hinata looked up at him, she saw

his eyes, they were as lonely as hers. She nodded weakly but only to fall to her knees, she didn't have

time to eat at home; her old home that is, she no longer lived there. "Hinata" he said getting down, she's

weak "Did she even eat?" He thought lifting her up she said "Iie, Sa-Sasuke, you alr-ready did e-enough,

Arigatou," she said in between small cries. She looked up and him and with water eyes she begged him,

"Please, ju-just hug-hug me," she said lowering her head crying, his eyes widen to what she

had just told him, she wanted to be hugged? He didn't even think about it his armed wrapped her petite

body, he could feel her body tremble again; which made him hold her tighter "It's okay Hinata, you need

time alone, time to adjust and time to move on" he whispered near her ear

She cried softly as she heard him say _"It's okay Hinata, you need time alone, time to adjust and time to _

_move on" _how was she doing to move on with a broken heart, who was going to heal it back, she didn't

wasn't to be alone; all her life she's been alone and she didn't want that anymore she wants someone to

be there for her. Someone to care for her. Someone to heal her heart but most of all someone

to…someone to love. She felt save with him, she felt his warmth on her and she slowly closed her eyes

she fell asleep; Sleep had beaten her, he felt her body stop trembling, Sasuke slowly picked her up and

noticed the dry tears on her skin, he could help but feel sorry. They were really alike.

**Well here is chapter 7 enjoy and well review and to those Who have been reviewing thanks.**


	8. Arigatou Sasuke Kun

"Arigatou Sasuke-Kun"

**Here's chapter 8 enjoy. I got great reviews for SHY LOVE and the rest I thank you for that.**

Hinata looked up at the ceiling thinking of the upcoming festival, she had to became stronger but her

heart was still fragile, love really hurt; but a small smile appeared as she thought about…

…

"Sasuke, you really are a fool," he told himself walking into the kitchen, Hinata was probably still sleep up

in the room and she hadn't eaten anything, he had made dinner for her and well as for him he headed up

to the room and didn't hear anything; he knocked and sure enough a small voice was heard "C-come in"

he opened the door and saw her sitting on the bed looking at him with a small smile "…"

"Umm I brought you dinner" he told her, since when was he so…nice? The Uchiha most people knew was

cold and self center; and a avenger. He set the tray down and looked at her "Well eat" he ordered, she

nodded and grabbed a rice ball, which was stuffed with salmon she took a bite out of it and smile, "These

are good" she told him, taking another bite he told her "Well if you eat now and rest some more we can

start your training" he saw a small sparkle in her eye and with a nod she said "Hai, Arigatou"

He sat on the edge of the window he looked at her; after eating three rice balls and some herbal tea she

went to sleep; no crying. He felt at peace with her near him. He was covering her fragile body when he

heard her say "Arigatou Sasuke-_Kun_" his heart skipped as she told him that, sure he'd hear _Kun_ from all

the fan girls but no _Kun_ made him warm and fuzzy to say the least, he smiled at her and told her "Night

Hinata-_Chan_" he whispered to her when he felt a hand grab onto his shirt, he looked at his eyes widen as

he heard her "Please Sasuke-Kun…stay" she begged, he looked at her and sign a night wouldn't hurt

right? He sat on the edge of the bed and slowly his eyes failed him and he fell asleep.

…

That following morning Sasuke woke up early as usual, he looked at Hinata who was still sound asleep,

he got up slowly so he wouldn't wake her up as he headed downstairs he thought to himself why has he

been so not himself. Hinata really had a small change in him. He heard the water run and knew she had

woken up he got his things really to go training he saw her coming down the stairs and asked "Are you

ready?" she nodded and he opened the door closing the door behind him he saw Hinata poke her fingers

together "Is something wrong?" he saw a small blush on her and she said "Arigatou for staying with umm

me," she said looking at the ground and not noticing the blush in Sasuke's face as well "Umm well

your…we should get going," he said clearing his throat he walked past her and couldn't believe he

blushed, this would be his first. Hinata noticed his small blush which made her blush even more she followed him.

They had arrived to the training ground and it was quite as usual, Sasuke set his things on the ground.

Hinata looked at him "All you have to do is block my moves, and find me," Hinata nodded and

got in her defense position "You're going to do it; blindfolded" he told her taking a bandana from his

pocket "You have to sense me, and hear me. Are you ready?" he asked her walking towards her

"Hai" she said, he walked behind her and covered her eyes with it

…

Sending chills down her back when she felt him behind her she was in total darkness as he covers her

eyes with the bandana, now all she had to do was hear where he was. As soon she took a deep breath,

he was gone. She took her stance and took a deeper breath, "Don't let your guard down," she heard.

Sweat fell and she nodded her chakra on her feet would help her just in case she needed to dodge

Sasuke. She let her body relax and felt she heard the slow wind change "He's coming," She thought she

felt the wind and knew he was coming from "The right," she thought quick enough to dodge it just in

time to fell the ground shake a little, "Missed" Sasuke said to himself with a small smile on his face.

Hinata landed on her feet and smiled, she had dodged him with Sasuke's hand still on the ground he

turned and kicked her making her fly into a tree, Sasuke had realize he kicked her pretty hard and ran

towards her "Gomen Hina-ta…" he looked ad a poof of smoke covered the air "A substitution!" he said

out loud. As he turned he saw Hinata. Hinata's arms had hit Sasuke in his lower abdomen and had

pinned him against the tree her substitution had hit, "Found you," she said with a small giggle she still

had her blind fold; that is until she felt it being untied sending goosebumps down her body once more, as

she saw the sun light hit her eyelids, she slowly opened them only to be inches away from Sasuke. She

looked at his onyx black eyes; and blushed.

Sasuke was really this close to her, her eyes looked like pearls his heart skipped a beat and smirked,

"Good" he said leaning towards her a little…

**Well I'm going to end it here…Don't forget to read and review…until the next chapter.**


	9. Goodnight Kiss

Goodnight Kiss

**I'm sorry for making ya'll wait. And thanks to ya'll who didn't kill me…lol any who enjoy.**

…**Recap…**

_Sasuke was really this close to her, her eyes looked like pearls his heart skipped a beat and smirked, _

"_Good" he said leaning towards her a little…_

…

Hinata's heart skipped a beat and closed her eyes, "…Job Hinata-Chan" he whispered in her ear. Hinata

felt his hot breath on her neck and turned a little only to meet his skin on hers "A-Arigatou…" she said

with a deep breath; soon to be over when Sasuke pulled her away and couched out blood, "SASUKE!"

Hinata screamed grabbing onto him, Sasuke sat down and looked up at her "I'm okay Hinata," he told

her whipping the blood from his mouth, "I didn't mean to-" she started when she felt his hand on her cheek.

"You've progressed Hinata…that's what matters right?" he told her slowly touching her face and stopping

the tears that were forming in her pearly orbs. Hinata looked at him, he really was sweet. He couched

more blood, "We need to go home," she told him slowly lifting him up; and with a proof her and himself

into the Uchiha compound, and headed to Sasuke's room. "Sit and try not to move okay?" she said

worriedly. She only nodded. "Byakugan" she said making veins pop around her eyes she looked at his

abdomen; no broken bones but it had been bruised making the blood come out of his mouth. "I'll stop

the internal bleeding…but your umm…shirt…," she began Sasuke looked at her; he slowly began to take

his shirt which made Hinata's face turn bright red and turn around, Sasuke smiled at her reaction. She

was so different from any other girl; "Okay" he told her, Hinata gulped and slowly turned. He saw her

hands glow; as much as she didn't want to she was his well tone not to mention muscular body, she

kneeled down and she pressed her hands against his abdomen. Sasuke closed his eyes and slowly

breathed. Hinata was done and began wrapping the bandage around him; "Okay" she said standing up.

Sasuke stood up and thanked her, "Just rest now"

"I will," Sasuke assured her. During dinner Hinata looked Sasuke at and asked him "Has your life always

been this way?" Sasuke looked up at her and swallowed the rice ball in his mouth, "Gomen I shouldn't

have ask-" she said looking down at him, "It's fine…" he began, "It wasn't always this way…my life

changed when…when I was young," he said, it was hard to talk about it. How would she react if

she knew. How would she react if he knew he's an avenger. Why did he care what she thought? These

and more questions ran threw his head.

"You don't have to talk about it…its fine" Hinata told him, Sasuke sighed in relief and said, "It's late"

They both headed upstairs and went into their rooms.

Sasuke laid on his bed and looked out the window, "Hina" he whispered.

"Sasuke-Kun" Hinata whispered looking out the window. Hinata tried to closing her eyes but couldn't; as

much as she tried she couldn't fall asleep. She got up and headed towards the door…

Sasuke looking up at the ceiling and with a sigh he got up from his bed and opened the door, only to see

Hinata, "Hinata" he said surprised, "Sa-Sasuke-Kun" she said as surprised as him. "I needed to think," he

told her. Hinata looked at him, she knew he knew he should be resting; but she didn't want to be noisy

or a bother. "I umm co-couldn't sleep," she told him. Sasuke saw her eyes sadden for a moment, she had

been kicked out of her house and her heart had been broken; not to mention she was just adjusting to

him home style, a boring cold style to say the least. He put his hands in his pockets and told her "I want

to show you something," Hinata looked at him and followed him they walked downstairs and out the door

without both saying anything. Hinata jumped to the top of the Hokage monument, she could see the

whole village, it looked so peaceful so pretty only small light lit the village the rest was lit by the full

moon and the starry sky, "It's beautiful," she said looking at her home, Sasuke looked at her the moon lit

her face perfectly making her pearly eyes shine, "Hai," he said not looking at the village. They stayed up

in the tower until Sasuke asked, "Tired now?" Hinata smiled and nodded, "Come on"

he told her jumping off the monument, Hinata soon followed him, once inside the house Hinata smiled at

him and told him "Arigatou Sasuke-Kun for tonight," she walked towards him and looked up at him,

Sasuke stood there looking down at her when she saw her blush and smile. Sasuke's heart skipped a

beat "…" she told him slowly going towards him she…

he felt her lips brush his, they were so soft he closed his eyes and slowly responded to the small kiss,

after breaking apart he took a deep breath, he could hear her breathing too, her lips were centimeters

from his when he heard, "Good night Sasuke-Kun" he heard a door close, he stood here he looked at the

door where she would be behind and said "Night Hinata-Chan,"

**Please don't kill me, I hope you like it and REVIEW…**


	10. High fever

High fever

**Okay well that's to who reviewed. To the one who added them to their alerts favorites as **

**well as for me. This is for all of ya'll. Wow can't believe it's already the 31, wedding day!**

**Don't flip it ain't mine, it's my cousins so I'm happy for her…anyway enjoy.**

Her smile never faded from her face, she touched her lips and walked towards the bed.

Ever since she'd move to his house she felt safer, she felt as a person not a slave.

It'd been a week since she was kicked out of her house, and there was six days until the festival came

and she wondered who'd she fight against? Her teammates? Ino, Shikamaru? Or even Naruto. She had to

get stronger she had to be better."Just six more days" she thought laying her bed she slowly falling asleep.

…

Sasuke opened the door to his room and walked into the darkness, he looked at the open window and

sat on his bed, the wind hit him and closed his eyes, why was a kiss such a big deal to him all of a

sudden? She's just a girl; no she's more than that she's… "Different" he said. The night was peaceful as

usual but this night was different; this night Hinata was in his mind making him fall asleep faster.

…

The following morning Hinata woke up feeling dizzy, she slowly got up from bed and headed towards the door…

As Sasuke was putting the kunai knives in his pocket he heard a _thump _"What was that?" he asked

opening the door he saw on the floor "Hinata what's wrong?" he asked her; picking her up he saw sweat

drops fall from her face. She was burning hot.

"Sasu" she began, "Hinata don't talk," he said. He needed to take her to the hospital and fast. He

grabbed on to her tightly ran out, as he ran from roof to roof he felt her hand grab on to his shirt,

"I have to hurry" he said he was half way there and he told her "Hold on Hinata we're almost there"

…

Sasuke ran into the hospital and was surprised to see "Lord Hokage"

"Sasuke we'll take it from here" he said as one of the medical-nins took Hinata out off Sasuke's arm as

hard as it was he didn't want to let go, but he had to. The nurse put Hinata in the bed "Mitate, Mikage

take her to room B3 immediately" she said calmly, "Hai" they said. Sasuke was about to go when he was

stopped by Sarutobi, "I have to…"

"She will be fine Sasuke," he said unsure if he was also convincing himself. Sasuke looked at the door to

where they had taken her. Sarutobi looked at him and smiled "Sasuke was the one who took her in after

all".

Sarutobi was called to the office and left leaving a worried Sasuke behind. Sasuke paced

back and forth like a trapped lion in a cage, "What's taking so long?" he asked frustrated.

He saw nurses walk by and none of them would tell him anything.

"Dam it; all she had was a high fever. Right?" he questioned himself. Was it something more than a

fever? Sasuke finally sat down when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Go home and rest Sasuke" the third Hokage told him.

"Iie, I rather stay here Lord Hokage" he told him; Sasuke looked at the time and it was 11:15. He'd been

here four hours and still nothing; until a nurse came running out yelling "Lord Hokage!"

"What is it?" he asked the browned haired nurse "It's Hyuuga Hinata" she said, "Let's go" he said.

Sasuke's eyes widen had he heard wrong? What was going on? He ran after the Hokage but was stopped

once again; he paced a lot more like a trapped lion. Minutes past and still nothing.

…

The Hokage saw Hinata laying down her face had gone from red to pale, "I see" he said.

"Her chakra flow is very unusual we've never seen this before," the nurse informed him.

"Her chakra system has been severely damaged, is seems as though it has been building up his her stomach"

"Severely damaged?" he questioned, "The chakra in her stomach is blocked; the portion of the body will

be unable to release anymore chakra"

"Hmm"

"It seemed as if it had been building for years now," the nurse informed the Hokage. He nodded and

turned around "Do whatever you have to do but don't let her go into coma"

"Hai Hokage-Sama" she said. The Hokage walk out to see Ebisu, "Get me Kakashi" he told him.

"Hai" he said with a poof. "This is not good" he thought.

**Well I could finish it here cause we are already running late for the wedding and well I love **

**make people suffer… buahahahahaha (Evil laugh)**


	11. Misunderstood Tears

Misunderstood Tears

**Well this is the 11****th**** chapter for shinobi love and I want to thank those who reviewed the last **

**chapter, I really want to thank **BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses, Fay of the Ink and the Paper,

sasuhinafan121…**and everyone else…you guys/girls rock**

**and future thanks to the one who will review or at least read my story. Well enjoy.**

…

"Kakashi report to the hospital at once" said the dark haired man with the sunglasses as he pushed them

with his index finger, Kakashi who was reading his orange book asked "Hn…what for?" he looked at the

sun who was still rising assuming it was no later than noon, "It's Hyuuga Hinata…" soon to be interrupted

by a red eye beauty."Is something wrong with Hinata?" Kurenai asked looking at Ebisu. Ebisu looked at

her then at Kakashi and said "Don't be late," and with that he disappeared leaving Kurenai worried

"Kakashi what's going on is something wrong with her….is she…"

"I don't know, but…I'm sure it's nothing" he said putting his book in his pouch, "Let's go," he told her and

she nodded. As Kakashi and Kurenai ran to the hospital they bumped into "Kurenai…"

Asuma asked her after he let the cigarette smoke out his mouth. Kurenai looked at him "It's

Hinata, something's wrong with her" she told him, Asuma blew out his cigarette and followed them.

"Kurenai you should be resting," Sarutobi said as he heard the door open "What's wrong with her" she

asked, Sarutobi looked at her and sigh "Her organ are severally damaged, I don't know if she will be able

to build chakra," he told her honestly. Kakashi and Asuma looked at her, as hard as she tried to be strong

you could see her body tremble; she out her hands on her stomach and looked at Asuma; he looked at

her with his brown eyes. "Have you found out why?" Kakashi asked the Hokage.

"As you know Chakra is the resulting form of energy produced when Physical and Spiritual energies are 

mixed together within the body." Sarutobi said; looking at Kurenai he added "Then to use it, Hand Seals 

are performed. This allows the user to expel it out the body in the form of an attack, and requires 

different Hand Seals for different attacks."

"We know that but…" Kakashi began, Sarutobi interpreted him and continued "What you don't know is

that if the user has no spiritual energies the user builds chakra within her/his body; but don't release it,

the chakra accumulates and can damage the inside f the user; causing a clog in her stomach…This 

means they can use their Chakra, but not effectively control it, which results in poorly executed Justus, 

and more importantly, running out of Chakra early in a fight. Hinata's chakra has build up for long now."

"What's she condition?" Kurenai asked with now teary eyes, Yuhi Kurenai has been very close to Hinata

she took her under her 'wing', ever since Hiashi dishonored her. That the Hyuuga clan was strong and

didn't want someone weak like her that she was no good, Hiashi thought Hanabi was stronger than her;

that she was a disgrace to the name Hyuuga. Kurenai waited for her answer but she got no response

"Kurenai…" the Hokage began "I need to know!" she cried. Asuma's dropped and put a hand on her

shoulder as comfort, he felt her body shake he looked at his father and looked down, the Hokage sigh

and said "She's in coma" he told her. Kurenai's didn't blink as the tears slowly fell she muttered the word

"C-coma" she fell on the floor and cried.

…

**Earlier (while Ebisu left to get Kakashi)…**

"_Hokage-Sama" he heard his son's voice, "Asuma what is it?"_

"_How is she?" he asked getting to the point; Sarutobi looked at him "Sharp as a tick as always, I see" he _

_told him, "Her chakra has build in her stomach; her small body won't be able to hold it in much longer; _

_she might be in coma" he told him straight forward Sarutobi looked at his facial expression; he knew the _

_only person he was thinking about was "Does she know?" he asked._

"_Iie" Sarutobi answered him. Just as Asuma was about to speak the door burst open "Hokage-Sama" a _

_medic Nin yelled getting both Sarutobi's attention, "What is it?" Sarutobi asked him "It's Hyuuga _

_Hinata…shes gone into coma!"_

"_What!" he asked._

…

"What is going on?" Sasuke thought, he looked at the clock it was almost 1 he'd been here since 7am

and still he hasn't heard nothing. He had seen Kakashi followed by Kurenai and Asuma earlier and

assumed they knew already but didn't tell him anything, they had disappeared to who knows what room;

heck they maybe in the Hokage tower for all he knows but he couldn't leave; he wouldn't leave. He stood

there feeling hopeless; useless. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes in frustration when he felt

something warm on his cheek, with his hand he wiped it and noticed it they were "Tears?" he whipped

the tears and looked down; he'd forgotten how tear felt on his skin; the only time he cried was when

he'd fall and hit himself pretty hard but that was when he was an academy student. He'd also cried when

his clan was brutally assassin by the person he truly cared for and respected. But he didn't care for him

right now he cared for "Hinata…" he'd never cried for anyone; growing up he had to get rid of emotions

he didn't understand; anymore. In order to get stronger he had to let people go, he couldn't get close to

anybody, it would only make him weaker. But after he took Hinata in; things seemed different. They

seemed better, he felt as though their life's were different yet the same for a reason. "Augh, I can't take

it anymore" he yelled running through the doors "Stop you can't go in there" yelled a nurse Sasuke ran

past the nurses, he stopped when he saw Kurenai sobbing, Asuma and Kakashi were comforting her in

the hallway, "Kakashi!" Sasuke yelled running toward him, Kakashi looked at him "Sasuke, what are you

still doing here?" he asked him, Kakashi looked at him, his eyes were red. "Was he crying?" he thought,

"What's going on Kakashi why are you here?" he looked around for the Hokage and didn't seem him

around, where was he? Kakashi sigh "I just dropped by that's all?" he told him; Sarutobi had brought

called him because he hadn't given the new to the Hyuuga Hiashi, he needed someone with an 'eye' to

be able to see the chakra network; sure it wasn't the same as the Byakugan but he saw that the chakra

had caused her to go into coma, Hinata's chakra had affected her heart beat and organs.

…

"_Her heart; it's still beating, but we must do something fast, if we don't we can lose her." Kakashi said _

_deactivating his Sharingan; pulling his mask back up he told him "She must release that chakra in order _

_for her network to function well again"_

…

"He can't be here" the nurse told Kakashi, "He's with me. Its fine" he told the nurse who only looked at

Sasuke and nodded leaving them alone in the hallway.

Kurenai was taken back home after she had passed out, her eyes were swollen from the crying, Asuma

was worried that this might affect her their health, he left home to take care of her when she wakes up

"Sasuke go home" Kurenai told him; Sasuke activated his Sharingan; he was about to say something but

then stopped and said "I don't feel her chakra" he said "I don't feel Hinata's chakra!" he yelled.

"Sasuke calm down. You're in a hospital" Kakashi told him, Sasuke's eyes began to spin with anger, as

tears formed again he said "She she going to be okay?" Kakashi looked at him and asked "I never

thought Uchihas showed emotions," Sasuke stopped and deactivated his Sharingan and only said "They

are misunderstood tears,"

"She will not be going home tonight; Sasuke" Kakashi told him.

**Well hmm, I thought it's not my best but hopefully ya'll like it enough to review.**


	12. Please dont leave me

Please don't leave…me

**Wow got great reviews. Thanks. And I know I haven't updated and please don't hate. I've **

**been busy as hell, I've been tired and for three or so days my internet was off so yeah. **

**Enough talking/complaining on with the chapter.**

"What? What do you mean she's not going home?" he asked him. Kakashi didn't want to be the one who

gave him the bad news, but someone had too. He sighed and looked at him, "She's…well. She's in a

coma right now," he said. Sasuke looked at him. Had he heard right? Hinata was in a coma?

"What?" he asked his sensei. Kakashi looked at him and looked at the nurse that was approaching, "I'm

sorry visiting hours are over," she told them, Kakashi was about to speak but Sasuke beat him to it "Can

I see her?" he asked the brunet nurse, she looked at them "I'm sorry but…"

"I promise I won't take long" he told her, the nurse looked at him; he'd been here all day and night, and

no one really told him anything and yet he stayed. She nodded and looked at Kakashi; Kakashi closed his

only seeing eye and walked the other direction "I'll see you in the training grounds" Sasuke nodded at

him and looked at the nurse "Five minutes" she told him, "Arigatou" he told her. He walked towards

Hinata's room. He stood in front of the door, frozen. He slowly opened it.

…

"Kurenai," Asuma told her, she slowly looked up, her eyes still were swollen, "She will be okay." He

assured her. She looked out the window. The sky was covered in many twinkling little stars the mixture

of purple and black brought peace to her knowing that someone besides herself cared for her, Sasuke

cared for her. A tear rolled down her face as she smiled, assume next to her gently kissed her cheek,

"You need to rest" she looked at him "Okay, but will you say with me?" she asked "Always" he told her.

…

He saw Hinata wired up, she had an oxygen mask on, breathing slowly but still breathing. He took a seat

next to her she looked so calm. The moon rays hit her skin making her look flawless. He sat there looking

out that window. What was he suppose to tell her?

He'd taken her not too long ago. He'd helped her, she'd helped him. She was a big impact and change in

his life; he never knew that someone so sweet had a similar life like him, his dad wasn't dead but he had

dishonored her, she practically grew up alone. She'd love the dobe for too long hurting herself, even

thought that hurt her, seeing him with Sakura and not her.

Sasuke had hugged her, he'd kissed her; and he'd; he'd cried for her. He reached out and grabbed

her hand "Please don't leave…me" he left alone, lost. It's been a week or so that they've been in the

same roof and yet it feels like an eternity. "I come from a well known clan, suppose to be one of the

most fears clans. One of the most powerful clan; and yet when it comes to losing people you care about;

I feel so weak, so powerless…" The door slowly opened; "I'm sorry times up" Sasuke looked away hiding

the small tears, "Okay," he told the nurse, moment had gone to fast, but he could always come

tomorrow. The nurse closed the door letting him say his goodbyes. He got up her hand still in his hands,

"I'll be here tomorrow," he bent down and brushed his lips onto hers, a single tear rolling down his cheek

and into hers, "Goodnight Hinata," he said, he slid the door open and saw the nurse standing there "I

promise we'll take care of her," she told him with a warm smile.

He walked through an empty hospital hall, and headed to a now empty house. He opened the door and

headed upstairs not brothering on eating anything; he wasn't hungry.

…

Sasuke woke up earlier than normal, beating the rising sun he headed towards the training grounds,

pasting through the bridge he was two guys, one who was completely covered by a gray hood, the other

one had red fangs marks on both his cheeks and a white puppy on top of his head, "Where is Kurenai

sensei?" the Boy with the white puppy asked, "She's late"

"I can see that Shino, and Hinata I haven't seen her either since yesterday," he said

"They must Hinata's team members; hmm I remember seeing them in the third Hokage announcement

about the upcoming battles" he thought, the battles; she wouldn't be able to be in them. To prove to her

dad, to everyone even Naruto that she had become stronger. He clenched his fists and his heart ached all

those hours she trained, why had this happen to her.

He walked and thought about telling them, but he was no one to tell them about the condition of one of

their team members. Just as Sasuke passed by them, someone _Poofed_ "Asuma sensei" he heard one of

Hinata's team members say his name, followed by a small bark "Arf"

"Shino, Kiba I have bad news" Asuma told them, Sasuke wasn't quite far from them and so he heard

when Asuma told them, "Kurenai won't be able to make it today because she isn't feeling well,"

"What happened is she okay?" Kiba asked him.

"She's fine. She just needs to rest for a while," he told them, Asuma saw Kiba and Shino sighed. They

really cared about her just as much as he did, but the next question got him off guard "Oi Asuma sensei

by any chance have you seen Hinata, I haven't seen her and she isn't here. She isn't the type to be late?"

Kiba told him. As much as Asuma didn't want them to worry, they had the right to know; they are her

teammates after all, and they worry for her. He looked at them and took a deep breath

"Well…Hinata,"

"What about her?" Kiba interrupted. "She's in the hospital." He said.

"What!" both Kiba and Shino yelled, "What's wrong with her? Why is she in the hospital?"

"I really can't say much. I'm sorry" he looked at Shino even with his dark glasses always covering his

eyes; he saw sadness in his eyes. Shino didn't or really doesn't say much but even without words he said

he was worried. Kiba didn't need to hide it, you saw it, "Dammit it" he said, almost blaming himself for

what had happen to her. Asuma knew that this was going to be hard, but they still needed to get strong

"As for your training, you will be in team seven for the time being" finished telling them.

Sasuke was far enough; he only heard up to here Asuma told them Hinata was in the hospital,

He'd guess they took it hard. But he wasn't part of her team and he was taking it pretty hard to say the

least. He finally arrived to the compound, it felt loner without her. He sighed "All I can do now is hope;

mean less to say from an Uchiha, I know but this is important enough to have more feelings"

**Once again don't hate, blame my internet any way I bit longer, won't be able to update **

**maybe til' next week or so. Just be patient. And super mega special thanks to**

*******Lonley Soul 101***** for being the FIRST reviewer for THE RETURN, it meant a lot to me, and **

**don't worry in working on the next chapter. Well til next time, take care and review.**


	13. Teamwork

Teamwork?

**Sorry for the L-O-N-G wait but, it took a while to right this because of school and work ect. I **

**do hope it is to your liking. Any who, for those who like this story so far and have review, **

**added it to your favorite, or put it on alert and so forth THANKS.**

Sasuke didn't even bother on trying to sleep last night; as much as he would want to he wouldn't be able

to, the horrible nightmares of his dark bloody past hunted him, and with Hinata in the hospital and the

matches/battles were in four Days. He had to train at least try to, but the fact that hi was going to be in

the battles, not he didn't want to he knew it would help him get stronger, something he needed to do in

order to kill the man responsible to the Uchiha massacre, the man who killed his beloved ones; Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke knew Hinata wanted to prove to Hiashi; her father, the man that dishonored her from the Hyuuga

name that she was strong and with out knowing, tears of frustration formed and fell down from Sasuke'

eyes he let this thoughts and tears run down, like the cool water ran down his body. He turned the water

off and got off the shower, got ready and headed towards the hospital. Entering the hospital he saw

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?"

"Hmm oh good morning sasuke, I just came here to check up on things" he told him calmly, not

bothering to ask what brought him here she said "She's doing better" he looked at him, he looked tired

"Has he been sleeping?" he thought "But right now I bet Naruto is waiting un-passionately in the training

grounds" he told him, as a cue that it was time to go sasuke nodded and left the hospital with Kakashi.

"Oh man he's late again!" Naruto yelled.

"And Sasuke isn't here, it's not like him to be late" Sakura said worriedly.

"Who cares, I need to train to kick some but in a week!"

Sakura sighed "Naruto the battles are in _four_ days"

"Huh? What FOUR days?" he yelled "On man, even more reason for him to be early"

"Good morning" they both suddenly the calm, cool voice of their sensei.

"YOU'RE LATE" both Naruto and Sakura yelled, Sasuke appeared right beside him "Good morning Sasuke-

kunnn" Sakura said changing her annoyed, Kakashi –is-late-voice, to her cute oh-Sasuke-is-so-hot voice.

Sasuke said nothing; and Naruto quickly said "Well let's train already!"

"No yet, we're still waiting a couple to arrive" Kakashi told the hyperactive ninja.

"Huh?" he said questionably as he counted them and himself "One, Two, Three,

four, but we're all here who the heck are we waiting for?" he asked.

"Be patient Naruto, I bet they're on their way" he said taking out his orange book.

…

"Can't believe we're stuck with them," Kiba complained, "I thought we were going to train by ourselves to

improve our Justus," Akamaru, who was on top of his head yelped/barked in agreement.

"Maybe so, but I wasn't going to argue with Asuma-sensei, and upset him more that he already was"

Shino told him. Kiba agreed "Right," he said in a mere whisper, it felt really different without Hinata and

with out Kurenai-sensei it didn't feel like team 8, it felt with two boys and a pup.

Reaching the training grounds they saw Kakashi.

"Glad you two made it" Kakashi said still reading his book and making his team turn around, Naruto face

dropped in surprise, Hey what is bug boy, Kiba and the mutt doing here?" Naruto yelled, while pointing at them.

"Watch who you call a mutt, you idiot" Kiba growled "Akamaru isn't a mutt" Akamaru barked in agreement.

"They will be in our team for now" Kakashi told them, he looked at Sasuke and said "And I expect good

_teamwork_" Sasuke looked at him and he knew Kakashi was referring/saying that he particularly didn't

work well with others; but Naruto was to loud to even do a surprise attack, he would always just burst

out in front of the enemy and change. Sakura she's smart and all but her emotions get to her easily.

"Teamwork, with-?" Naruto began but then stopped and looked around "Hey where's Hinata?" he asked.

Kiba and Shino didn't say anything, although their eyes did.

Kakashi put the book back in his pouch and said "She's in the hospital" Kakashi told them making sakura

gasp, Naruto look at him and burst "What! Why?" Sasuke could eyen look at her teammates, sure he

didn't practically like them or knew them, but they are both hurt/sad because of Hinata' condition.

Kakashi didn't tell them about her being in a coma, he knew it would interfere with their training,

Naruto knew Hinata well; he'd even taken her to eat ramen once or twice, so Kakashi knew he was going

to take it hard; just like Sasuke is.

"Kurenai didn't take it well-."

"I bet she didn't, Hinata was like a daughter to her" Sakura said with a small sob.

"Precisely why she is upset, the Hokage gave her some time off, while Hinata' recovering"

"Kakashi-sensei is she going to be okay?" Sakura asked him, she had been getting to know Hinata lately

and was crushed when she heard like; well everyone here.

"Yes" he said, he saw Naruto' crushed/sad expression, "she _will_ be okay". They all stood silent until

Sasuke broke the silence "Well are we going to train or what?" he said walking towards the fields.

"_Sasuke, I know you are trying really hard to get through this_", Kakashi watched he walk towards the

field soon followed by Kiba, and the rest "_we are doing the best we can to find her, she is our only hope _

_now_" he thought following them.

…

"I know teams have split up to improve their Justus" he said

"Yeah? Hey I never thought of that," Naruto yelled.

"You never think!" Sakura yelled back.

"Well, I thought about it, and yeah we should split apart"

"Then why did Asuma-sensei-" Kiba said "But then we'd never learn anything?" Kakashi interrupted him.

"Huh?" Naruto asked dumbly while scratching his head.

"Oh I get it" Sakura said, looking at Naruto shook her head "See if we work as a team we improve our

speed and agilities; working alone only improves your physical strength," Naruto nodded "U-huh," he

said. "Once we calculate and round up our speeds to the nearest hundreds or so we can

approximately estimate the normal speed of the opponent" Naruto kept on nodding "Hmm oh" he said.

"And improving our jutsu alone, we can calculate the speed of the opponent to the speed of our

Jutsu" she smiled "and therefore winning the battle" she finished.

"Oh I see," Naruto said "_I have no idea what she said"_ he thought still nodding, "_I'll just nod and pretend_"

"He still has no clue, does he?" Kakashi asked himself.

"Oh its useless explain to you Naruto," she said knowing that he had no clue what so ever about what

she had just said. She shook her head back and forth "I don't know how you call yourself a ninja" she said.

…

They trained and trained, Naruto' face had a grin "What wrong with you Sasuke? Too much for you?"

Sasuke slowly getting up from the ground didn't say anything.

"_His emotions got to him_," Kakashi thought.

Kiba had used Fang over Fang, but Sasuke was to slow to dodge it, "Oi Akamaru we are getting stronger"

Kiba barked happily, seeing he got Sasuke. Shino simply had nothing against him and decided to collect

and study his bug collection.

"Shut up dobe!" he yelled, getting up from the ground, he'd been bleeding from the lips and his breath

has slowed down, "Sasuke are you oaky?" Sakura rushed to his side, but was stopped "Leave me alone,"

Sasuke said coldly, "But Sasuke-" he stood up; he looked at her "Leave me alone" Sakura just looked at

him. She held the tears in and with a mere whisper she said "Sasuke, you're hurt"

"Am I getting stronger or are you getting weaker?" Naruto teased "Augh, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, he'd been acting different he'd been so quiet and so not like him in the training,

his grin had disappeared "Maybe Uchihas aren't as strong as everyone brags,"

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke' mixed sadness and annoyance had finally come out he ran towards him,

reaching him he punched him, Naruto couldn't dodge it "Weak, am I?" he asked sending him into a tree

"Is weakness caring for someone-!" he collapsed in his knees and his breathing had increased, "Enough!"

he heard Kakashi said not letting him use the last of his chakra.

Naruto stood in front of him "Is it Hinata?"

**Well cant complained, internet is still slow but I updated yay, R&R! and I hope it's to your liking.**


	14. Emotions make a shinobi stronger

Emotions make a shinobi stronger

**Been a while but augh! So many things, I hope to update every story before Christmas, **

**anyway I know I haven't work on Shy Love anyway I've lately been reading a lot of **

**FanFiction, which frankly I love another reason why I haven't updated and because of school **

**and work and by the time I get home I am exhausted! But while you wait you must and I **

**mean MUST READ the story ****Shinobi of Honor**** by ****Lady Crack****; if you love Hina/Sasu this is the **

**story for you. Not only is it Hinata and Sasuke it has Neji and Tenten Ino and Naruto and **

**more cute couples. I literally cried so many times, and yeah it's that good. So go on while **

**you wait GO READ It! Go check it out and let me know what you think. But first Review.**

…_Recap..._

"_Maybe Uchihas aren't as strong as everyone brags,"_

"_Shut up dobe!" Sasuke' mixed sadness and annoyance had finally come out he ran towards him, _

_reaching him he punched him, Naruto couldn't dodge it "Weak, am I?" he asked sending him into a tree _

"_Is weakness caring for someone-!" he collapsed in his knees and his breathing had increased, "Enough!" _

_he heard Kakashi said not letting him use the last of his chakra._

_Naruto stood in front of him "Is it Hinata?"_

…

Sasuke laid there, his frustration had led him to annoyance from the dobe. The lack of sleep and the

nightmares; nightmares of the night his clan was massacred, and the thoughts of Hinata not being in

the battles she hoped to be, she trained so hard to prove to her father she wasn't worthless; there are

three days left for the battles; and it killed him knowing she wouldn't be there that led to more stress and

aggravation than usual; the more aggravated and stressed he was the and the less he slept, and with

Hinata still in the hospital, focusing was hard. The blond saw that as weakness and mocked his clan and

finally that led to anger making the dobe flying across into a tree.

"Sasuke, you need to control your emotions" he heard Kakashi warn him, he knew how he felt he didn't

need to say anything else, "Is it?" Naruto asked again, after the punch Sasuke gave him he had slowly

approached him. Sasuke had shown weakness? No he had shown true strength, "Sasuke" the blond

began "Showing emotions isn't weakness…" Sasuke lifted his head barely seeing the blonde smile; why

was he smiling? "It just makes you stronger; emotions make a shinobi stronger" make a shinobi

stronger? How was suffering for someone else's pain make you stronger? He didn't know what to say.

Usually the things that came from the dobe' mouth are nothing but stupid nonsense. "He's right you

know, caring for a friend make a shinobi stronger" he heard the dog boy say "Arf" Akamaru barked.

"Hmm we're done here" Kakashi told them, "Oi Shino, ah Shino?" Kiba looked for him; "Ah man he's in

search for his bugs again" Kiba complained "Came on Akamaru" they ran to the woods. Sasuke stood up,

"Giving a little wouldn't kill you Sasuke-"

Sasuke looked at the dobe "What? What did you say?" he asked him.

"It wouldn't kill you to give a little thanks or something"

"Giving a little?" he repeated "That's it!" Sasuke said and ran towards the village.

"Huh? Was it something I said?" Naruto asked himself.

"It had a lot to do with what you said Naruto" Kakashi smiled under the mask, he finally figured out a

way to get Hinata conscience. Or at least try to help her. Running to the hospital he thought about 'giving

a little' maybe the dobe didn't know what he said but it helped Sasuke, a lot. Maybe Hinata' chakra was

blocked, he hoped at least it was nothing too severe. Reaching the hospital he asked the nurse if visiting

hours were still open "Yes, just in time we will be closing in ten minutes thought"

"Thank you" he told the brunette girl.

"Follow me" she said walking to Hinata' room, he followed her and thanked her again as she felt him with

her. She looked so peaceful, "Hinata" he said approaching the bed. Her breathing was still slow. He

activated his Sharingan and accumulated chakra on the palm of his hands, he was no medic-nin but three

or four days was enough, it killed him seeing Hinata like this. With his Sharingan he scanned her body;

"There!" he said seeing a clog in her stomach, her chakra was building up, unable to release her chakra

her body was slowly being damaged on the inside. She had gone into a coma but what kept her

breathing was the chakra near her heart.

"Hinata I-" she stopped and asked "Sasuke what are you doing here?" he heard the familiar voice

"Sakura?" Sasuke said deactivating his Sharingan, she looked at him "I-"

"You wanted to help her?" she smiled at him; he kept his serious face, but nodded. He really did care for her

"Okay" she told him. Sasuke looked at her and wondered what she was up too.

"What are you-"

"You might not know this but, I have excellent chakra control"

"Hn" he said, where is she going with this? He didn't have time to hear about her and her chakra control.

"Meaning?" he asked, and to think he thought of her as a sister, an annoying one but still…

"Meaning I can become a medic-nin,"

He eyes widen a bit medic-nin are ninja who specialize in medical treatment and use of medical-oriented

Jutsu, to heal others, maybe she could possibly?

"When we are not training I read medic books, training to be a medic-nin like Tsunade-sama one of the legendary sannin"

She smiled "I've actually gotten good" man she really was annoying "Sakura I-"

"Sasuke I can help you" she told him, if it really meant a lot to him she would help Hinata; and it really

was sad seem Hinata in the hospital, she's a good person.

"Ok I need you-" she said, Sasuke looked at her "-and your Sharingan"

This was it, he activated his bloodline, "Okay do you see any clog or-"

"In her stomach" he told her. She swallowed; okay this was it the practices of six month were finally going on the test.

She placed her palms just above her stomach "Here?" she asked, "Hai" he answered her. She breathed

slowly and concentrating she placed her hands slowly pushing her chakra into her.

With his eyes he saw everything, Sakura' chakra was flushing with hers, her chakra was pushing Hinata'

chakra back on track, "Just a bit more" she thought, she was almost running out of chakra, being a

medic-nin sure took a lot of chakra, something she was running out. When she felt hands on top of hers,

she looked up and saw Sasuke he was giving his chakra to her in order to give to Hinata. Her breathing

was slowly increasing, until she coughed "Hi-Hinata" he said. Her eyes finally opened, a bit but he

managed to see her pearly white eyes he missed so much.

"Sa-sauke? Sakura?" her voice was a mere whispered but he smiled, she was finally awake. But this time

he was not, the loss of chakra had made him passed out.

**Okay it took forever but I have updated, I hope it's to your liking, and please review. Oh and **

**major thanks to whoever has added or out this story to your favorites it means a lot.**


	15. Together again

Together again

**This is for all who reviewed, sorry for the (long) slight time, but I've been busy, tired and well busy, enjoy.**

...

"_Sa-sasuke? Sakura?" her voice was a mere whispered but he smiled, she was finally awake._

_But this time he was not, the loss of chakra had made him passed out._

...

She saw him. She saw Sasuke, she saw his eyes.

Hinata looked at Sakura, she unlike Sasuke hadn't passed out, at leasyt not yet, she looked exhausted-tired.

"Morning Hina-" Sakura's eye began closing, slowly falling back.

Kakashi appeared out of now where and caught her, eye closed he smiled, "Glad to have you back, Hinata."

"I'm sorry we are-" and to her surprise, Hinata was awake.

The boy who had come to visit was on the floor, unconscious and a Jounin who had an unconscious Sakura, in his arms.

"I'll get a doctor-" she said, Kakashi nodded, "No need to. They're fine, just tired."

The nurse nodded, "-I'll call for help,"

"It's fine. I'll take them to the rooms-" Kakashi said, looking down at Sasuke he smiled, "Good job, Sasuke."

"Are they going to be okay then?" a small whimper like voice asked. Right Hinata was in the room.

"They'll be fine, Hinata" Kakashi told her, Hinata bit her lip and looked at him, unsure of his words.

The nurse took Sakura fro Kakashi' arms "she will be in room nest door, room B2" with that she left.

Nodding he bend down to pick up Sasuke, "-you know he would always visit you everyday."

Hinata looked up at him, she looked at Sasuke, his face features; he looked tired. However he still had the handsome face.

"Rest" Kakashi told her, leaving with Sasuke. He met the nurse in the hall way "He'll be in the front room from Hinata's"

Setting Sasuke on the bed, he looked at the nurse, "I'll be back tomorrow. Goodnight" _POOF_

Reappearing in the Hokage' office, "Hyuuga Hinata has regained conscience again"

"I know-" he said as he looked threw his crystal ball "-Uchiha Sasuke has truly-"

"-Changed?" Kakashi finished.

"-Indeed." The Hokage said.

"Kakashi-" Sarutobi began, "Yes?" Kakashi asked him.

"-How do you like your group?" he smiled "-Frankly, I think it's a bit crowed."

"Hm? Will they be ready for the battles?"

"Yes" Kakashi told him, though thinking about Sasuke he wasn't sure.

"So?" Sarutobi looked up at him "-did you find her?"

"Yes, Tsunade will be here in Konoha for a while. I'll be sure she checks up on them."

"Good. Good night Hokage-Sama"

…

Only two days and they found her; Tsunade, one of the legendary Sannins.

Sarutobi had sent Black Ops to look for her; they told her it was a dead and life situation.

After all Konoha was still is her home, she couldn't say no if Sarutobi had sent Black Ops, just for her.

"So she's awake!" she said aggravated. Kakashi knew all of her bad luck with gambling; maybe this was just as bad as losing.

"Well yes, but-" he'd known Tsunade at a young age, she had a temper and well that didn't change, it just grew.

Standing up, she looked at the short haired browned girl, who help a cute and frighten piglet.

"Let's go Shizune!"

"Right!" she said following her, Kakashi behind her nodded "I hope she doesn't care Hinata" he thought.

...

Hinata eyed the blonde lady, "It seems as that her chakra network is working fine again. However there is still pressure her lungs-"

"_She must have into coma_-" she looked at the girl, and noticed she was looking out the open window.

"-she has minor bruises. I can heal those-" she looked at her and gave her a warm smile "-you'll need to rest for a week or more, at the least-"

"_A week_?" Hinata thought, "_What about the battles_?" she asked herself. Maybe she wasn't meant to be a Shinobi, after all.

Tsunade looked at her, "-try not to run or do anything that can cause the pressure to swell okay?"

"Ha-hai" Hinata told her. "Is anything wrong Hinata?" Tsunade asked her, Hinata looked at her and down not meeting her eyes "Iie"

Even thought she was upset about the incoming battles, and how she would not be able to be in them, she couldn't do anything about them.

"I'm glad you are okay Hinata" the Hokage cut her thought off "Ar-arigatou, Hokage-Sama"

"Is there anything you need, Hinata?" he asked her.

"Iie-" then she remembered "-Hai, may I umm, well may I see-"

"You may tomorrow for now rest your body Hinata." he said softly.

"One more thing-" Tsunade said looking back at her, "-try not to use your kekkei genkai"

...

"So she's okay?" Kurenai said happily, Asuma nodded "She is. She's recovering well."

Kurenai smiled "I'm glad." Asuma looked at her "You can visit her you know"

"Hai-" she smiled "-I have a feeling Uchiha Sasuke will there with her, maybe I'll visit her later."

...

"Hinata?-" he was dreaming, dreaming about her. She was finally awake.

He saw her eyes; her pearly white eyes.

He missed her, so much.

"Where is she?" he thought, he couldn't feel her near him. He wanted too.

He wants to feel her soft skin oh his, her lips on his...

"Sasuke?"

"Who is that?" he asked.

"Sasuke?" slowly he opened his eyes, someone was next to him, the question was who?

"Is-is he awake?" he knew that voice, it was hers; Hinata's.

"Hinata?" he asked. Maybe it was still a dream.

"H-hai" she said. Maybe it wasn't. Opening his eye he saw her, adjusting to the lighting in the room.

Where was he? White walls…the Konoha hospital, it had to be.

"He'll be okay, he just exhausted himself with lose of so much chakra-" There was a pause, "-it seems as thought he ran out of chakra incredibly fast. What was he doing?" Tsunade asked.

"Helping." He heard the calm yet cool voice of his sensei, Kakashi. His eyes finally adjusted and sat up,

"Be careful," Hinata told him. Sitting up he saw Hinata to his left side, looking at wasn't a dream after all.

The Hokage, was by the door smoking his pipe, Kakashi, who was sitting by the open window edge reading his orange covered book; typical.

But who was the lady on the right side of him?

She had a green robe underneath; she had what seemed to be a grey, kimono-style blouse, a blouse that was quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage.

He looked at her face features; she had a small violet rhombus on her forehead.

He skin was fair with brown eyes, blonde bangs that parted in the middle and fall down the sides of her face, with long blonde hair that was tied into two loose ponytails.

Next to her was a girl in her twenties or so, she had shoulder length dark hair and eyes and was a pig, wearing a red jumper and necklace? Weird.

"How are you feeling?" she asked with a smile. He didn't respond, "Sasuke?" Hinata's voice brought him back.

"Fine" he answered, "Glad to hear it" she responded back with the smile still on her face.

"Sasuke, I'm sure Naruto knows you're in the hospital by now so-"

"I need to see him!" the voice wasn't hard to miss, it was the loud mouth of Konoha; Naruto.

"-right on cue" Kakashi said, pitting his book away, he knew the nurses wouldn't let him, and he wouldn't be quite until he did, so might as well tell the nurse he's with him.

Opening the door he smiled "Its fine, he's with me" the nurse nodded and let him pass, "Aw thank Kakashi-sensei" he grin "-we'll celebrate with Ichikaru ramen later"

Kakashi sweat dropped knowing Naruto... "-_I'd have to pay_" he thought.

"Wow, Hinata you're here too? How are you feeling?"

She fidgeted with her figures "F-fine, thank you Naruto" she said with no _Kun_ in the end.

After all she had gone threw, and spending time with Sasuke after he helped her, she had gotten to the point where she realized it was admiration she felt for Naruto.

She admired him for standing up for what he believed in, standing up for his comrades and Konoha, and never giving up.

He looked at Sasuke "-and you?" Sasuke looked at him, "Fine, dobe" he answered him.

"Alright!" he cheered "- in the in coming battles I'm going to show you how stronger I've gotten."

"_Battles_!" he thought. That's right the battles were in two days. He looked at Hinata, her eyes dropped.

"Battles?" Tsunade asked, "Yes, the battles that will be held in two days. Sunagakure no sato will be arriving this afternoon."

"Maybe staying a bit longer won't hurt," Tsunade said looking Shizune's way, the dark haired smiled back

"Hai" she smiled, "Oink" the piglet. Sasuke still looking at Hinata frowned "I'm-"

"Hey Hinata, you're okay!" everyone turned towards the window, "Kiba?" she said, Naruto looked at him

"-why are you outside the window?" he asked.

"Well the nurse said the room was full, but I had to see if Hinata really was okay"

"I'm glad to see you Hinata" she heard Shino's calm voice.

"Oh come on, the room if full enough!" Naruto yelled.

"We aren't in the room, you idiot!" Kiba yelled.

"Keep it down, we don't want the nurse to came and kick us out." Kakashi told them.

"It might be a good idea-" he looked at Sasuke "-to let Sasuke rest.

"Aw, but I just got here!" whined Naruto, Kakashi nodded and said the magic words "How about some ramen?"

"Ramen?" he said looking at him "-all right!" he cheered. Kakashi looked at the rest "-anyone else?"

"All right Akamaru, Ichiraku ramen!" the small dog barked with happiness, hearing Ichiraku ramen.

"No thank you, Kakashi-sensei-" Shino told him "-maybe next time." he said disappearing.

"Right-" the Hokage sigh "-very well then. Let's leave them in peace."

"Them?" Hinata thought. Tsunade smiled "Let's go to Shizune"

"Right" she said stepping out of the room, Kiba along with Akamaru stepped inside and headed out the door with Naruto and Kakashi, for ramen.

"Five minutes Hinata" the Hokage told her, and then closed the door.

She felt her body tense, she was here, and he was here, they were here; alone.

Sasuke turned and looked at her, she was here; with him.

"Hinata-" be said getting her attention, he breathed and smiled "-we're-" he couldn't say it; he couldn't say the last words.

Hinata smiled at him "-together again." she finished for him.

She felt his hand on hers and her heart skipped a beat and swelled up with joy and other emotions she felt when she was with him.

She felt herself leaning towards him, closer, closer, until their forehead touched sending an electrifying feeling down her spine.

The tingly sensation made her cry with joy, her tears ran down her cheeks.

He saw tears, her tears running down her beautiful porcelain-like face; with a gentle touch of his hand he whipped the tears away.

His hand was on her face, whipping the tears away.

Looking into each other's eyes, the eyes each missed looking at.

His hand slid down to her chin, where the tears had gone too if it had not been for him, and cupped her chin slowly her face lifted, and their lips touched each other; at last.

**Well I'm working on Byaku-Gone? Ch 5…it soon will be up. ^_^**


	16. Truth be told

Truth be told...Ch 16

**This is for those who have and will plan to review!**

_Recap for Ch 15…Together again_

_Inches apart, she breathed nervously, her eyes began to close and their lips touched each other; at last._

…

The kiss started soft, but Sasuke deepened it, she tasted him, and he tasted her. They loved it.

Finally releasing the kiss, both breathing heavily they looked at their eyes once more, "I thought I was going to loose you" he told her.

He still had his hand on hers, he brushed the hair off her face, and she blushed.

He thought he was going to loose her? He must have been worried sick, she looked at him and then noticed his eyes.

He looked tired. Did he even sleep at night or was he that worried? "You need to rest, Sas-Sasuke"

"I will, don't worry." He told her, he didn't want to worry more than she was now.

There was a knock at the door "Hinata, you must rest now-" the nurse opened the door.

"Hai" Hinata told her, she looked at him, but he still saw the sadness in her eyes, "-she's thinking about the battles" he thought waiting for the door to close...

...

Kakashi stared at the ramen, it wasn't even his second bowl, it was the first and he had that look on his face.

"Is something wrong with the ramen, Naruto?" Kakashi wondered.

"No-" he answered him, Kakashi' eye gave him a questionable look, "What is it then, Naruto?"

"Kakashi-Sensei-?" he said looking up at him, Kakashi looked at him, then Kiba "-Will Hinata be able to be in the battles?"

"_So that's it-_" he told himself. "Well is she?" Kiba asked this time.

He sighed "Well, Lady-Tsunade said she can't force herself to for a week maybe more time to recover and gain her strength-"

He pause and saw Naruto' as well as Kiba' eyes sadden "-so no, she will not be in the battles."

"It's not fair!" Naruto told him, looking down at the bowl of ramen he saw her, Hinata; training hard.

She always did, she did it to prove to anyone she was a Shinobi. That she was someone.

"Naruto-" Kakashi began, and then he heard Kiba whisper.

"-In the hospital I noticed her eyes, she was disappointed I guess that's when Tsunade told her she had to rest. Not being able to be in the battles with us."

Kakashi nodded knowing he was right "Yes" he knew they were disappointed, Kiba knew her,.

Naruto, he just couldn't bear the thought of Hinata not being in the battles knowing she wanted to.

"-I don't know if we can do anything, Naruto"

"You can't but-" he looked at Kiba, "-we can" eating the ramen in two seconds he and Kiba along with Akamaru left.

"What now?" Kakashi said.

...

"I see-" he told him, "-you want me to postpone the matches?" he asked.

"Hai-" he was lucky the Hokage didn't call Kakashi or Tsunade when he showed up here.

He as well as for the Hokage knew he had to be in the hospital resting, gaining his strength.

"Sasuke-" the Hokage said gripping his hands together and setting them on his desk he looked at him, really looked him.

He had sneaked out of the hospital and come all the way here; to tell him he had to postpone the oncoming battles, just so Hinata could be able to be in them.

"-If I may say something Hokage-sama-" he said, Sarutobi looked at him and nodded, indicating he was listening.

"-Truth be told I'm doing this for Hinata-" he looked at the Hokage, Sarutobi was looking at him "-she's trained harder than any of us and well,-"

"Old-!" he heard Naruto' loud voice, the door burst open "-Sasuke?" he asked his comrade.

What was he doing here? Was he here to tell the Hokage he couldn't be in the battles either?

"What are you-" he groaned. It was the pain, and him. He interrupted him, man he was such a pain.

His focused was back to the Hokage "-Hokage, I-" Naruto began but was elbowed by Kiba.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have come here to ask of you to postpo-"

Sarutobi stopped Kiba I have heard and seen enough, you are all dismissed. Sasuke go back to the hospital and rest."

He looked at Kiba and Naruto "Naruto-" the blonde ninja looked at him "-just don't get into trouble."

He smiled "-that goes for you to Kiba"

"Right" he said scratching the back of his head. The tree shinobi left him, sitting back his chair.

He sighed, "Aw Uchiha Sasuke," he looked at the arraignments for the battles "-I wonder?"

**What is he thinking? What about the battles. Stay tune and review.**


	17. Postpone?

Postpone?

"I see-" the youngest Kazekage said "-Uchiha Sasuke asked that we postpone the battles for another a week?"

"Hai-" he released the smoke into the air "-Hyuuga Hinata, it is because of her that Sasuke wants the battles to be postpone-"

"Hyuuga Hinata?-" Gaara asked him, Sarutobi nodded "-for a Kunoichi? Postpone the battles for a Kunoichi?" he asked, once again Sarutobi nodded "Hai, I believe he has also changed because of her."

Uchiha Sasuke. He'd fought him when his father, the Kazekage gave him along with Temari and Kankuro orders; orders on attacking Konoha.

Then he learned the truth, it was Orochimaru, Orchimaru who had killed the Kazekage, he had disguised himself as the fourth Kazekage, and planed an attack on Konoha.

Orochimaru was caught when he had used one of his own jutsu to fight an enemy, and was discovered by as well as the Konoha ninja, together they both managed to cause him his arms.

After a peace treaty Suna and Konoha had become allies, and by the Suna village elders decision Gaara had become Jounin and taken the role of the fifth Kazekage.

The Suna villagers were against the fact that they had a Jinchuuriki was the new Kazekage.

Gaara wasn't so thrilled about being Kazekage, and Kankuro even asked if he could be Kazekage, Temari was against that.

Knowing the village feared him, Gaara felt as thought he shouldn't be Kazekage.

However Naruto changed the peoples views as well as Gaara', he told Gaara that if he cared for someone other than himself and fought for someone other than himself, he would see results.

Soon he saw villagers smile at him, greet him, Suna respected him, and they respected the new fifth Kazekage.

However this had nothing to do with Naruto. This was about Uchiha Sasuke, the last of the Uchiha.

Sure Naruto and Kiba burst in and asked to postpone the battles, but according to the third Hokage Sasuke was there first.

"Changed?" he asked, he really didn't know anything else besides the fact that when they fought he saw loneliness and anger in his eyes, he wanted power for revenge.

He knew nothing more of the Uchiha other than the well known Sharingan.

"You see Kazekage, Uchiha Sasuke may be a well skilled genin among others-"

"Naruto?" Sarutobi nodded with a smile "-Hai" he cleared his throat and continued "-Sasuke trained alone, he hated working in groups even in missions-"

He looked at Hinata' profile "-then she came into his life, Hyuuga Hinata ex-heir to the Hyuuga compound."

Gaara listen to the Hokage as he told her how her father had dishonored her from the Hyuuga name.

How she trained day and night, how because of Sasuke she wanted to prove to her father Hiashi she was a Kunoichi.

How she had become ill, and had gone into coma. How Sasuke gave his chakra to help her regain conscience.

He had gone to all the troubles just ask the Hokage if they can postpone the battle for another week just so Hinata could be in them.

"What will we be doing in a week?" Gaara ask him, Sarutobi smiled "Celebrating, and training of course."

"Very well, I will have to send a message to Suna, saying that the battle will be postpone for another week"

"Very well, I will inform the Shinobi of Konoha." Sarutobi told him as he released more smoke, smiling he said "I will arrange for your stay here in Konoha-"

"Arigatou" the Kazekage told him.

…

Lying on the hospital bed, once again he thought about what would happen will the battle be postpone?

If it hadn't been for the dobe and the mutt along with Akamaru, the Hokage would have let him talk a bit more.

"Dobe-" he said closing his eyes.

"Two days" she thought, just tow more days and the battles began. Hinata sigh looking out the window.

"-Hinata?" the nurse called out, "C-come in" Hinata answered.

The nurse entered with Tsunade by her side, "How you are feeling?" Tsunade asked her "F-fine, arigatou." she answered "You may go home today."

"Home?" she asked, Tsunade and the nurse nodded "-hai."

Tsunade then reminded her again "Just remember what I told you, don't push yourself to exhauster. You have to rest"

"Hai" she said sadly.

"Is there anything else you need?" Tsunade asked her.

She thought about it "Ii-" then she asked "-wh-what about S-sauke?" Tsunade smiled, "He can go back home, as well."

Nodding Hinata smiled and thanked them once more, the smiled and closed the door so she could change to her clothes.

...

"Sasuke?" he heard his name called, he didn't answer, slowly the door opened and Tsunade entered, the nurse had gone to do his and Hinata' papers for them to leave.

"I think you'll be happy to hear that you can leave home today." she expected for him to smile or even sigh, but he didn't.

"Hump" he just grunted, as if thought he didn't care.

"Like I told Hinata, just don't push your self to exhauster" he quickly got up, "How-"

"She's fine. She's going home today too."

"Home?" quickly Sasuke got out of bed, he already had his clothe on. Tsunade smiled at his action, "Well at least someone motivates him." she thought.

He was out the door, and he saw bumped with "Hinata" she looked at him and smiled "S-Sasuke-"

She was finally able to go home, with him. Hinata fidgeted with her fingers "-I umm guess...we g-go umm home." he gave her a small smile and nodded.

Leaving the hospital, the place Sasuke hated more than Naruto' place (which always smelled like ramen and milk)

Both Hinata and Sasuke walked down Konoha, and began hearing "Postpone?" and "I've been working all week for this battles."

Sasuke didn't really pay attention maybe Naruto had something to do with this, maybe he knew the Hokage wouldn't do anything so he started spreading these rumors around.

"Hinata, I'm glad I found you-" Kiba said, he looked at Sasuke, "-why is he-" Hinata didn't want to make

Sasuke uncomfortable "-what's w-wrong K-Kiba?" she asked stepping in front of Sasuke and her comrade.

"Kurenai-sensei asked me to look for you-" he looked at Sasuke again "-Kakashi-sensei is looking for you Uchiha."

"What for?" Sasuke asked him, Kiba shrugged "L-lets go." she told them both, heading towards the same direction they saw the Hokage and Kazekage. What were they up too?

Again all the rookies, and Jounin and Chuunin were all gathered, as well as Shinobi from Konoha, Suna and other countries.

"LISTEN UP YOU MAGGOTS, THE HOKAGE IS ABOUT TO SPEAK" once again it was Anko yelling getting everyone's attention so the Hokage could say what he had to say.

"As you may already know the battles, which will prove if you are ready to be Chuunin will be in two days-"

Everyone cheered, obviously everyone had trained hard for them, and to prove to everyone how strong they are.

Hinata's eyes sadden. Sasuke's looked at her and his fists tighten and shook, so he didn't-

"-The Kazekage and I have decided to postpone the battles for another week."

"What?"

"Postpone? But I've working all of the days and nights."

"Yeah, me too"

"ENOUGH!" yelled a now irritated Anko, everyone hushed.

The Hokage continued "-I know you may be disappointed, however you have another week to train improve and even develop new techniques."

"Why?" a brown haired Kunoichi asked the Hokage.

He looked at her and smiled "-because it has come to my concern that-" he looked at Sasuke smile still on his face he said "-some just need more time, and I would gladly give her another week."

Obviously the so called Shinobi were too slow to catch the word _her_ in the sentence.

"Her?" Sasuke thought, he nodded at a sigh of giving him his thanks, "-so train hard, and rest. That is all." those who had quested why the battles had been postponed were now glad.

"-now I can train harder."

"-yeah and I can sleep"

"-same, with all the training I barely got any sleep"

"Alright!" Sasuke and Hinata and well practically everyone within 100 feet heard the loud mouth of the village, Naruto.

Hinata eyes widen "Postpone?" she asked.

Kiba saw that that might be a good time to leave her and Sasuke alone (even thought he didn't like the Uchiha guy, he'd been there as well probably telling the Hokage about postponing the battles.)

"Well I'm glad you'll be in the battles Hina-" Kiba smiled "-take care, bye."

"Arigatou Kiba, bye" she told him, Kiba along Akamaru left, slowly enough the people began to leave, leaving only the few who talked among themselves.

"-because _it has come to my concern that_-" the Hokage had looked this way finishing his sentence "-_some just need more time, and I would gladly give her another week_." She looked at Sasuke.

Could it have been him? No. As if though he had read her mind she nodded "Hai, it was me who talked to him."

"Why?" she asked him curiously, "-because I couldn't bare the thought of you training hard and not being in the battles."

He did it for her? He…she was filled with so many emotions, emotions towards him; she soon closed the space and hugged him, tears running down her face "Oh Sasuke-kun, Arigatou!" she cried.

He wrapped his arms around her small neck and inhaled her scent "-anything for you, Hime"

**Yeah my endings are like small cliffhangers, but it gets the readers to review…lol, I'll be working other stories. **

**So it may take a while to update, but I'll try. ARIGATOU! And review.**


	18. Back on track

Back on track

**I was reading some of the review for my first FanFiction story SHY LOVE AND A CHANGE OF HEARTS, and wow did I suck a writing back then lol.**

**I STILL DO, but I have improved big time. No periods, the sentences are majorly broken with enters wow I sucked at writing and grammar.**

**I'm not going to delete Shy love just sharing my thoughts; I am working on Ch 33 now.**

**Special thanks to **_**BadassAlec**_**, **_**Aki666**_**, **_**KagomeMarie**_** and **_**Rougue101**_** for reviewing.**

**I hope you like this chapter. This one is for the both of you!**

"_Anything for you, Hime_?" she thought, he's gone to the trouble of asking the Hokage to postpone the battles; for her.

"I hoped he would understand-" he grunted "- then Naruto and Kiba burst in-"

"Ki-Kiba and Na Naruto also…um ta-talked to him?" she asked.

"- they interrupted, that's what they did," he told her, he pulled away from the hug "Arigatou" she thanked him once again.

Sasuke nodded, "Ready to go home" he asked, with a smile she nodded at him. She was ready; she had been ready "Hai"

Sasuke looked at Hinata, she'd been quite on the way home. Was something wrong?

"Is something wrong Hinata?" he asked her, she saw her bit her bottom lip, "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." she said with a sad smile.

"Four words and two lies. What's wrong?" he asked her again.

"Not-"

"-I know it's not nothing Hinata-" he told as he stepped in front of her, he looked at her eyes "-don't you trust me?" he asked without thinking.

"Sorry-"

"Sasuke-kun, I do trust you-" her eyes sadden, "-it's just. What if I can't be in the battles-?"

"You will be in the battles" he told her lifting her chin; however the sadness was still there.

"-I'll still train you and look after you to make sure your don't over do it-"

He smiled, a real smile came from him, which normally never happened "-we'll be back on track, you will be in the battles"

As if he had lifted the pressure off her shoulders he smiled, a real smile.

He saw the spark come back to her eyes, "Arigatou"

...

She fell asleep the minute her head hit his pillow, he needed to get some sleep as well in order for him to train with her.

Darkness, he saw only but darkness "Wh-where am I?" he asked himself.

A mirror, he saw a mirror. Walking towards it he saw his reflection, it was him when he was young.

His eyes were teary, he was crying.

His dream had become nightmare when he saw him; Uchiha Itachi.

"Foolish little brother-" that voice it was his voice.

Sasuke turned and turned and still, darkness.

"S-Sasuke" cold sweat fell from his face, it was her voice, Hinata' voice.

"H-Hinata?" he called out...

He smiled at she saw her, Hinata.

Her indigo hair and her pearly white eyes that when in the sun they look a light lavender color.

Then she vanished "-she only a memory, Sasuke" it was him again, his voice, his brother; Itachi.

She was an illusion, she wasn't real.

"NO!" he yelled bolting up from his nightmare.

...

"S-Sasuke-k-kun a-are you okay?" he heard her voice but this time it was real, it wasn't a nightmare.

"Yeah. I'm fine" he said whipping the sweat of his fore head.

He was shaking in his sleep, maybe he was cold. Covering Sasuke with a blanket, she rested her head on the pillow again.

They had slept on the same bed, she felt her face turn red just by thinking about it, and then she heard him scream "NO!" her heart stopped.

He bolted up from the bed, sweat dripping from his face.

She had to ask him, "S-Sasuke-k-kun a-are you okay?" she was worried for him.

"Yeah. I'm fine" he wasn't, she'd never seen him like this.

Sure he'd had nightmare before but-

"-a-are you s-sure?" he nodded. Dry sweat, was all he felt as he sat on the bed.

"I need to know-"

"Kn-know wh-what S-Sasuke?" she asked.

"I need to know that you're real." he told her.

There was silence, only the wind was heard "_She's only a memory_" the wind whistled as it passed by the window "-_only a memory_"

She got off the bed, and stood in front of him. Sasuke looked up; his heart was beating faster than ever, as it thought he had run around the village one hundred times.

Slowly she leaded down and kissed him.

Their lips touched sending electricity down his spine, she was real. She wasn't an illusion.

He depend the kiss and she moaned separating a bit he heard her "I'm r-real S-Sasuke-kun."

"Arigatou" he said kissing her again.

...

The field seemed used; the dirt and tree were used and broken.

Must be the other genin training just as they were going to do, they were going to train.

"We have to start from the begging," he told her. She didn't question him just nodded "H-hai"

He stood in the middle of the field "Begin" he told her.

She ran towards him, chakra at hand.

He dodged her hit by jumping back "-again!" he told her, she nodded turning back she dodged back and attack, but missed again.

"Aga-"

"Enough!" they heard a harsh voice, Hinata' chakra vanished as she saw "-father?"

"-Hinata, you are going back to the Hyuuga compounded-" he looked at the Uchiha "-today!"

Hinata' heart stopped "You are going back to the Hyuuga compounded" her father's words cut threw her like a kunai knife.

"NO!" Sasuke told Hiashi as he stood in front of Hinata "-she's not going back."

Hiashi could have argued, but he said nothing.

The third Hokage appeared with two ANBU Black Ops "-I'm sorry Sasuke, but Hinata has to go back to the Hyuuga compound, today."

"No" he said activating his Sharingan, the ANBU disappeared and reappeared behind him.

They held him back the Hokage said"-there is nothing you can do Sasuke, Hyuuga Hiashi is her father." the Hokage told him.

**I'll stop there. Thought there wasn't going to be anymore problems huh; well Hiashi is back!**

**Please Review! Ja ne!**


	19. Imprisoned

Imprisoned

**Thanks to those who reviewed! Again this one is for you!**

...Recap...

_The field seemed used; the dirt and tree were used and broken._

_Must be the other genin training just as they were going to do, they were going to train._

"_We have to start from the begging," he told her. She didn't question him just nodded "H-hai"_

_He stood in the middle of the field "Begin" he told her._

_She ran towards him, chakra at hand._

_He dodged her hit by jumping back "-again!" he told her, she nodded turning back she dodged back and attack, but missed again._

"_Aga-"_

"_Enough!" they heard a harsh voice, Hinata' chakra vanished as she saw "-father?"_

"_-Hinata, you are going back to the Hyuuga compounded-" he looked at the Uchiha "-today!"_

_Hinata' heart stopped "You are going back to the Hyuuga compounded" her father's words cut threw her like a kunai knife._

"_NO!" Sasuke told Hiashi as he stood in front of Hinata "-she's not going back."_

_Hiashi could have argued, but he said nothing._

_The third Hokage appeared with two ANBU Black Ops "-I'm sorry Sasuke, but Hinata has to go back to the Hyuuga compound, today."_

"_No" he said activating his Sharingan, the ANBU disappeared and reappeared behind him._

_They held him back and the Hokage said "-there is nothing you can do Sasuke, Hyuuga Hiashi is her father." the Hokage told him._

…

"I won't let him take her-" he told Sarutobi, looking back at Hiashi he said "-he dishonored her. Shouldn't Hinata have a say in this?"

"She doesn't make the decisions. I do" Hiashi replied at him.

Sasuke' Sharingan activated as the ANBU held on to him, they were not going to let him lose control.

"Let's go Hinata" Hiashi order her.

She was standing still, her eyes covered by fear; she didn't want to go back to the hell house.

The house she felt worthless; the house that made her nightmares began, and never ended.

"H-Hiashi-san-" Sasuke looked back at her, she was informal towards her father, "-I am s-staying with Uchiha Sasuke."

He frowned at his so-called-daughter "You are coming with me!" he told her, his stare sending chills down her back, and her eyes seemed to shake like her body.

In the slightest of movements her eyes moved to the right where sasuke was now.

He was so close yet so far away from her, just seconds ago he was in front of her, protecting her and now he was to her right side held by two ANBU with Sharingan activated.

She looked at Hiashi for a second and her past flowed back to her.

"_You are a disgrace to the Hyuuga name_" her father scrolled at her.

"_Failure, you're a frailer_" she heard from her own sister.

_She no longer had a home, she was alone; all alone. Until he found him, she found herself._

She held her arms in front of her body; she tried blocking her thoughts from him, from Hiashi.

He as well as Neji knew her, thought Neji had changed towards her when he learned the truth about his father and Hiashi. He know treats her like a sister.

"I- umm I d-don't-" she stuttered, his stare became more intense.

"You have no option, either you come with me-" he looked at the Uchiha "-or you are brought to the Hyuuga compound."

"There is no need for that Hiashi" the third told him.

Hiashi said nothing to him "Let's go" he ordered again.

"Hinata-" Sasuke said to her, he didn't want Hinata to go back, but at the same time he wouldn't bare the thought of someone dragging her back there.

His throat felt like sandpaper as he said the last word "-go" his Sharingan deactivated and the third nodded telling the ANBU to release him, and they did.

"S-Sasuke?" she said looking at him and he looked back at her "-go Hinata" she saw his eyes; and within his eyes she saw herself; happy, strong.

"Hinata- Hiashi' harsh voice made her jump back to her senesces "-I don't have all time."

Sasuke clenched his fists, he was yelling at her and he hated it. Hinata walked towards him, ANBU still behind him.

She stood on her tippy toes after all he was slight taller than her, and kisses his forehead "A-arigatou-"

Before Sasuke could respond she walked towards the man that had made her prisoner to her own home.

She was imprisoned within a hell house.

...

"You?" the smaller Hyuuga said to her sister "-you're back?"

"H-Hanabi-" was all Hinata said to her before she headed back to the room, her prison, her chamber; the chamber where she would be locked up unable to escape, unable to be free.

Once there she could no longer hold the tears, as they fell down her soft porcelain face she only cried one name "Sasuke"

She sat down on the cold bed she once slept in and from now on had to sleep in again.

The nights would be cold and the days would be cloudy with out him; with out Sasuke.

...

The third Hokage had watched as Hiashi left with Hinata, leaving a frustrated and aggravated Sasuke behind.

"I'm sorry Sasuke" the third said and he and the ANBU left him alone in the filed.

His fists shook with anger, "Hiashi!" he said with such anger.

As the day ended night came, he was now alone. She wasn't with him.

He laid on the bed where just yesterday they had just slept together.

Turning his back to the full moon; the moon that reminded him of Hinata' beautiful eyes, the eyes he saw full of sadness when she gave giving him the kiss and had said "Thank you."

He closed his eyes, and she was there.

"Hinata" as much as he wanted to go to sleep he couldn't, he couldn't bear the thought of losing Hinata again.

"I have to see her" he said as jumped out the open window.

After a silent dinner together again, Hiashi left to train Hanabi and she was cleaning after them.

No surprise to her; her father had two Hyuuga guards follow her around the house and stay outside her room door.

"Good to have you back Hinata-Sama" one guard told her. she gave him a sad smile "A-arigatou"

He saw that look in her eyes and the sad smile "Is something wrong Hinata-Sama?"

"N-nothing you can f-fix" she told him as she slid the door to her prison. The guards nodded and stood on each side of the door.

She felt a cool breeze that came from the open window, and walked towards it seeing the full moon she sighed; and then she felt two arms around her.

Her eyes shined like the moon itself as she heard, "Hinata-"

**Imma end it there, well because I'm that evil Buahahaha…review!**


	20. Assighed to a Sanin

Assigned to a Sanin

**Yay thanks for the awesome reviews**

...Recap...

_She felt a cool breeze that came from the open window, and walked towards it seeing the full moon she sighed; and then she felt two arms around her._

_Her eyes shined like the moon itself as she heard, "Hinata-"_

...

She whispered his name "S-Sasuke-" as he still held on to her; he turned her and looked at her and she asked "-w-what a-are you do-doing? -"

"I can't lose you again-" he whispered to her, and his eyes sadden "-I just can't."

Hinata looked up at his onyx eyes and then buried her face on his chest "S-Sasuke" she whispered his name again.

He hugged her tighter, "I'm here, Hinata" he comforted her.

"Hinata-Sama is everything okay?" asked Hyuuga Ko, the one Hiashi truly trusted to look after Hinata.

She couldn't answer as her tears fell "-I'm coming in-" he said as he slid the door open.

"-nani!-" Ko said in shock.

...

"Is there nothing you can do, Hokage-Sama?" Tsunade asked Sarutobi as he did paper work.

Since the battles were not until next week Tsunade along with Shizune pretty much hung in the office

"Have you thought about ever being the next Hok-"

"Save it Sarutobi-" Tsunade told him as she drank her forth cup of sake.

He let the smoke of his pipe disappear "Hyuuga Hiashi is stubborn when it comes with her first born-"

As he let more smoke coming out of the pipe and into the air he finished "-he doest think much of Hinata, he thinks that she has no potential."

"_How can someone be so cruel_?" she thought, she didn't even bother on drinking the last of the sake.

She thought of the Hyuuga girl and smiled "-she has potential, lot of it actually. She's just shy to show it."

"Hai" the third agreed with her.

Tsunade looked at Shizune, who gave her a look "I'm taking her under my wing."

… 

"-nani?" Hyuuga Ko said, seeing Hinata on the floor "Hinata-Sama what's wrong?"

"N-nothing" she said a little shaken up as she stood up.

Sasuke had hidden his chakra and jumped out the window to the nearest tree

He looked at her and bowed "It would be my everlasting shame if anything were to happen to you while Hiashi and Hanabi were away."

She smiled at him "I'm f-fine Ko, I p-promise." She assured him.

Ko was a father figure to her, better than Hiashi was to her, he'd always looking after her with orders or no orders from Hiashi.

He nodded and left closing the door behind him.

Her heart had stopped for a second but managed to breath, a shaky breath but it was better than not breathing at all.

As quick as he had disappeared he reappeared again "That was close" he whispered in her ear.

"H-hai" she whispered back, "-b-but father-

"He's out training with the brat." he grinned at her "I have a clone watching them, don't worry for me."

How could she not? He was in the hell house and if Hiashi found out, he'd have a close call with death itself.

The night was silent. Sasuke sat on the bed, and Hinata laid against him "-A-arigatou" she told him

"For?" he questioned her, her faced shined with the rays of the moon "F-for everything"

Sasuke frowned "Why would your father-" how could he saw it without sounding so-?

"-t-take me b-back?" she finished, Sasuke nodded.

Still close to each other she shrugged "I d-don't k-know" she felt his heart beat near her ear, it was a slow and smooth beat.

"Well I'm not going to just not do anything." He looked at her and how she looked upset "-there must be something he doest want you to accomplish-"

Then it struck him, like a kunai digging itself in his lower gut "-the battles" he whispered.

She sat up and thought about it "-but I d-don't think he k-knows about m-me b-b-be in the h-hospital"

"The nurse must have told him-" he clenched his jaw, the next thing he said made the invisible blade dig even further into his gut,

"-I mean he is your father, he'd have the right to know how his daughter is."

"That w-was when I w-was g-g-going to prove h-him I'd become stronger. A b-better Shinobi,"

"You _are_-" he said adding more emphasis on are, as in she _is_ going to be in the battles, she _is_ going to keep training; she _is_ going to prove her father wrong.

"-your father brought you here to keep you away from me, and your training-" he smiled "-however your father never said I couldn't come here."

"How can I train in m-my room…with…umm g-guards outside?" she asked.

Right he'd forgotten about that "Right, I forgot" he was frustrated, we'd talked to the Hokage and he had given him; her a extra week.

Not even a day past when Hiashi decided to take her back, Hiashi was a cruel man. The worst father, he'd known.

The blade of the kunai in his gut killed him, he had to say those words thought, and she had to rest.

"I have to go" he told her, "-but I'll be back tomorrow night. I promise"

"H-hai" she told him with a sad smile, with his hand he lifted her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Hime" he said, as his kissed trialed down to her nose and then her soft lips.

She kissed him back slightly and saw him leave, with saddens in her eyes, a smile appeared,

"Goodnight, S-Sasuke-Kun."

…

"Who else than a Legendary Sanin to train her?" she bragged to the old man, "Uchiha Sasuke" Sarutobi told her.

"The last of the Uchihas?" Shizune asked, Sarutobi nodded, and Tsunade listened carefully.

"He had taken Hinata to his home after Hiashi dishonored her, and began training her-" he then thought back to what had happened just yesterday when Hiashi came to demand the return of his daughter.

…

"_Did you not dishonor her, Hiashi?" he asked not even looking at the elder Hyuuga._

"_With all do respect Hokage-Sama, what I did with Hinata is none of your concern-" Sarutobi had now faced him._

_He'd come here to find out who she was staying with, apparently none of her teammates knew._

_Only he and Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai knew but had kept it away from everyone; confidential just for the fact that they were afraid this would happen._

"_She is a Hyuuga, she belongs in the Hyuuga compound!" he said firmly._

_Sarutobi didn't have a change to answer back when Hiashi asked "Where is she?"_

_It's not like he wasn't going to tell him._

_He was Hinata' father; and last thing he wanted was a fight with Hyuuga Hiashi._

"_She has been staying with Uchiha Sasuke-" Hiashi' Byakugan activated "What!"_

…

"-that is until just today, when he took her back to the Hyuuga compounded. All Hinata wanted to do was to prove him wrong about her being weak-"

Tsunade frowned at the Hokage "-its sounds like Hiashi didn't like the fact that Hinata was with the Uchiha boy-"

Sarutobi nodded "- and that he was training her. Uchihas are strong after all, she'd gotten much better"

Tsunade continued, Sarutobi just listened as well as Shizune.

"-She would be a better Shinobi-" she leaded back at the chair "-maybe that's why he had to take her back, he knew she would prove him wrong."

"So there's nothing you can do Hokage-Sama?" Shizune asked the Hokage.

"_Uchiha Sasuke can't train her_, that's the last thing Hiashi told him before we headed to find Hinata-"

Tsunade smiled, this was her opportunity "-he never said no one else could train her-"

"-what are you saying Milady?" Shizune asked her.

"I'm saying, that Hinata will be assigned to a Sanin-" she looked at Sarutobi "-me" and with that said she drank the last of her sake.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, Review!**


	21. Unbelievably easy

Unbelievably easy

**Thanks to: Rogue101, chakira16, BadassAlec, Aki666, Hinata-Hime-Straz, Phenitial and narukaze.**

_Tsunade smiled, this was her opportunity "-he never said no one else could train her-"_

_"-what are you saying Milady?" Shizune asked her._

"_I'm saying, that Hinata will be assigned to a Sanin-" she looked at Sarutobi "-me" and with that said she drank the last of her sake._

…

She woke up with a smile, then she remembered where she was and the smile faded.

"R-right, I'm b-back here" she said in a sad voice. Yesterday night they were together, not like before but he'd practically risk his life for her.

"_Well I'm not going to just not do anything." He'd looked at her and how she looked upset "-there must be something he doesn't want you to accomplish-"_

_Then it struck him, like a kunai digging itself in his lower gut "-the battles" he whispered._

The battles? Is that why her father had taken her back? No it couldn't have been that.

I mean he's heart less and all but –maybe. She couldn't think right now.

"Hinata!" her voice was the last thing she wanted to hear, Hanabi.

"H-hai?" she asked getting out of bed, she'd slept in her clothes so she just need to shower.

"Don't hai me, the house isn't going to clean itself!" she yelled at her.

She sighed; she was back as a server to her, great.

She knew she had to clean, they routine probably hadn't changed since she was gone.

They'd all eat breakfast in silence; she'd wash the dishes and do the chores while her father would go train Hanabi.

She didn't respond, she headed towards the shower and relaxed a bit, after turning the water off she felt something fall down her face.

It wasn't water, they were tears "Oh S-Sasuke" she said.

...

Tsunade decided it was time for a visit, after all she hadn't seen the old geezer for quite a time.

She knocked and waited.

"Milady, are you-"

"Tsunade-Sama?" Hiashi voice was a surprise, thought you heard annoyance in it as well.

"Hiashi-san, may we enter?" Tsunade asked him, he nodded and let them in.

They followed him to the living room; taking a seat Tsunade and Hiashi stared at each other.

Hiashi and Tsunade two very strict people, and easily annoyed people; were finally face to face about to speak.

Tsunade got straight to the point, no small talk for her, she hated small talk, "I'm going to train your daughter Hyuuga Hinata" no question, no permission.

He raised an eyebrow "No _I'm asking your permission to train your daughter Tsunade_?" he asked.

She smiled and shook her head, "Iie, I know you're a busy man and cant train Hinata-"

"Not that I don't have time. I simply don't want to train Hinata; she is no use in my training."

No use? Why would he...he doesn't even bother on given her a chance.

"Are questioning my request?" she yelled frustrated, not even five minutes in the conversdation and she was upset, no imflamed with anger towards the head of the Hyuuga.

"Iie, I am shocked of your request that is all-"

A vain popped on her forehead and her eyebrows furrowed "And what is it that you question?"

"That you chose Hyuuga Hinata and not my daughter Hanabi."

She couldn't believe her ears, he didn't even consider Hinata his daughter, and he'd named her my name.

"-I don't see why I must train with your young daughter, she is no use in my training" she saw Hiashi stare to her response.

"I see potential in Hinata, not so much in Hanabi-" Hiashi rose from his seat as did Tsunade.

"-No disrespect of course" Tsunade added at last, as she too stood up.

Hiashi looked at the Sanin who was standing just feet from him.

She'd come to his home to ask, no to tell of him that she was going to train Hinata.

"You see potential in Hinata?" he asked with his typical cold voice.

Tsunade didn't let him talk "Hiashi, I know you are a reasonable person-" she clenched her hand, as she waites for his response.

Hiashi thought about. The reason why he had brought Hinata back to his home was a simple reason. He didn't want her near the Uchiha boy.

"Alright Tsunade-Same-" Tsunade smiled "-great. Shizune," she said, Shizune handed her a few paperwork "Here you go Milady"

"What is all this?" Hiashi asked.

"Paper-working indicating that I, Tsunade will train Hinata. I don't want to be rude but, you can be a sneaky rat, and I don't want you to stop or interrupt my training."

He was shocked to her comment, he wasn't going to sink that low like her and without saying anything about her comment he told her

"Very well I'll sign under one condition," Hiashi told her, he waited for any momvent or sigh to indicate him to continue.

"What is that?" she asked.

"I don't want the Uchiha boy and Hinata together alone, I don't want him to train her."

She smiled "Alright" Hiashi didn't ask anything else and signed.

"Are we done here?" he asked her aggrovated

"Hai" she said giving the paper back to Shizune, with nothing else to say or add Tsunade and Shizune left the Hyuuga compound.

The nerve of that woman to call him a sneaky rat, but as long as Hinata was no longer with that boy.

"So when are you going to start training her?" Shizune asked.

"Today" as they walked

…

The night was good, until he had to leave her. He'd gotten barely any sleep last t night prior to what had happen yesterday.

Hiashi had taken Hinata away his training, and away from him.

He needed to talk to someone…he just needed to let out some anger, he didn't want to go to the Hyuuga compound and take Hinata.

That would surely get Hinata trapped in that place for good.

Walking towards the field, he heard the answer to his frustration "Where in the hell is that baka!"

"Naruto" Sasuke smiled, he would be his practice dummy.

"Well, now that the Hokage and the Kazekage have given everyone an extra week, this is a perfect time to do a practice match-"

Sasuke walked towards his team with hands in his packets he heard the dobe cheer "Alright!" what were they going to do now?

"Glad you could join us, Sasuke"

Sakura smiled at him, she had found out in the hospital that Sasuke cared for Hinata, and she could do anything about it.

She was happy for him, "Hi Sasuke" she told him.

Sasuke made his usual "Hn"

…

Breakfast was quite like she knew it would have been, once she finished her father said "Hinata-" she looked at him "-you are to see Tsunade right away."

Hinata didn't question her father, she got up taking her dishes to the sink and washing hers she left, she didn't want to be there anyways.

"Ts-Tsunade w-wants to s-see me?" she asked, walking down Konoha an ANBU appeared before her.

"Hyuuga Hinata, Tsunade-Sama wishes to see you" he said jumping to the roof top looking at her, she took a deep breath and jumped after him.

Once they got as far away from the village itself but still near the Hokage tower he stopped, she looked around; it was a wide and very large area.

The ANBU had disappeared leaving Hinata alone until "Hello Hinata" she heard Tsunade' voice.

She bowed showing her respect and with a warm smile she said "H-hello T-Tsunade-Sama"

She shook her head "Tsunade, just call me Tsunade." Hinata nodded.

Tsunade saw Hinata, as she tapped her figures nervously "I'm guessing your father didn't tell you..." she mumbled something under her breath and continued

"I will be training you." Hinata looked at her "If you like of course" she told her.

Hinata didn't know what to say and then she asked "A-and S-Sasuke?"

What was she going to tell her? "He has asked of me not to let him train you-" Hinata' gaze fell, "-however he didn't say he couldn't help me train you."

She smiled at Hinata, who smiled back seeing the hope back in her eyes "It's unbelievably easy how a Sanin can fool a fool" Hinata smile never faded.

"-So Hinata are you ready to train alongside me?"

"Hai" she said standing in the Hyuuga stance.

**Not much Hina/Sasu but it's something...thanks for being so patient with me people.**


	22. Gaining Strength

Gaining strength

**Sorry for the extremely long wait. Thanks for waiting. *!IMPORTANT MGS IN THE END!***

"_I will be training you." Hinata looked at her "If you like of course" she told her._

_Hinata didn't know what to say and then she asked "A-and S-Sasuke?"_

_What was she going to tell her? "He has asked of me not to let him train you-" Hinata' gaze fell, "-however he didn't say he couldn't help me train you."_

_She smiled at Hinata, who smiled back seeing the hope back in her eyes "It's unbelievably easy how a Sanin can fool a fool" Hinata smile never faded._

"_-So Hinata are you ready to train alongside me?"_

"_Hai" she said standing in the Hyuuga stance._

…

Hinata stood in her gentle fist stance. She took a small breath, I mean after all it had been about a day or two that she had gotten out of the hospital and back at the hell house with Hiashi and Hanabi.

She wasn't allowed to see Sasuke; who had personally asked Lord Hokage to postpone the battles for her. Which he did.

What was the use if he wasn't training her? She guessed miracles do happen because Lady Tsunade had taken her under her wing and she now looked at her with a smile.

Her left hand was near her waist; her right hand was straight and her palm faced Tsunade "The famous Hyuuga stance" she looked at the girl who was just feet away, she however didn't move a muscle.

Tsunade observed the shy girl; she activated her Byakugan but she saw her close her eyes, the Byakugan slowly deactivated "Hinata, remember I said no Kekkei Genkai. You are still in recovery."

Hinata bowed and with a small "S-sorry" she looked at the Sanin "Your stance-" Hinata nodded once again and did the stance.

"Hai" Hinata told the Sanin "We'll have to work on your chakra. You have great chakra control but due to the block that was in your stomach and the chakra exchange from the Uchiha-" she smiled "-you'll need to gain your strength back as well as your spiritual and self-esteem back." Hinata smiled but couldn't help but look sad.

Hinata is a shy one not to mention she has very low self esteem and how could she have high self esteem with a father like Hiashi.

Tsunade looked at Hinata; nodding to herself Tsunade mentally told herself that she was going to change that low self-esteem to high and positive self-esteem.

"Your feet, separate them-" she told her "-be firm and you won't fall easily." she saw Hinata separate her feet and add a bit of firmness to them.

"This is where the fun begins" she told her and charged at her. Hinata didn't have time to blink when Tsunade was in front of her and with a flick of her middle right finger she hit her in the fore head sending her flying to the nearby tree.

Tsuande had poofed herself behind Hinata and grabbed her before she hit the tree. She did have the heart to see her hit a tree, especially after being released from the hospital not too long ago.

Tsunade stopped her and smiled "I think that's enough for one day, don't you think?" Hinata in an open of the eyes felt Tsunade hands on her shoulders stopping her from hitting the tree "She's so fast!" she thought.

…

Sasuke thought fighting Naruto would take out his frustration out. Thought he could just concentrate on Naruto and beating him and gaining strength to avenge his clan but no, all he thought about is Hinata.

Naruto sent him flying once more and he had enough so Sasuke decided to sit down he wasn't in the mood to train anymore; he wasn't in the mood for anything.

Naruto wiped the sweat and asked "Yo Sasuke what's wrong? Why did you stop?" he saw Sasuke lead his head on a tree "Leave me alone, dobe" he told him "We have a week and you're already seating down"

Sasuke growled "I said I leave me alone" apperantly Naruto didn't know what 'leave me alone' meant. He needed to think, to be alone and think. He also needed to be night already to see Hinata. Sasuke stood up, dusting himself off he walked away.

"Sorry I'm late-" Kakashi began but stopped to see Naruto looking into the far distance and a hurt look on Sakura. "Where's Sasuke?" he asked himself. Guess he left.

He walked towards the village when he heard two old ladies, "Is it true that the legendary Tsunade is training the Hyuuga heiress" Sasuke stopped, he never eavesdropped but it had to do with Hinata.

Tsunade was going to train Hinata? He listen as the other lady answered "Yes I just heard myself-" he didn't listen to the rest of the conversation as he ran towards the training field, where he hoped they would be.

"So a-after I met him-" Tsunade stopped her and smiled at her "It seems as though the Uchiha boy has sure affected your life in a good way" Hinata nodded "Y-yes he has"

"It's really nice to know that you have found someone" Hinata blushed "T-thank you" Tsunade smiled at the way Hinata blushed. She found it kind of cute. She knew Hinata was shy and all but from what she saw being with Sasuke, he really helped Hinata show her true colors.

True colors that she was sure she would show everyone in the upcoming battles. The colors that Hiashi was suppressing from his own daughter, Tsunade looked past Hinata and said "Looks like someone found out and is looking for you-"

Hinata looked around when she heard…"Hinata?" turning around she saw "Sasuke?" she stood up bowing respectfully to Tsunade "Go" she told her.

She ran towards him and hugged him, unexpected tears falling "Sasuke, I'm glad to s-see you" she said still in his arm.

"So am I Hinata-" he missed her so much, he had seen her at night but it wasn't the same. Damn Hiashi for what he did.

"How d-did um I mean-" Sasuke smirked "How did I hear?" she nodded. Sasuke was about to answer when they both heard Tsunade say "I made sure Shizune spread the word, she told a long blond in the flower shop-"

It was no surprise Ino would start these, guess he thanked her big mouth for once.

"So you're training her?" Sasuke asked with a frowned. Tsunade rose one of her blonde eyebrow "She's _gaining strength_; she's a very talented girl with a lot of potential."

Her brown eyes looked at the Uchiha and with a smirk she asked "Why do you ask? You want to train her?"

Sasuke clenched his jaws then release to answer "What do you think?" Tsunade looked at him "Then. Do. It" Hinata bit her lower lip "But Hiashi?" she shook her head and thought about what he had said.

"_Very well I'll sign under one condition," Hiashi told her, he waited for any moment or sigh to indicate him to continue._

"_What is that?" she asked._

"_I don't want the Uchiha boy and Hinata together alone; I don't want him to train her."_

"Technically he said he doesn't want you two ALONE and for you not to train her, but I'm here so technically you're not alone and he never said Sasuke couldn't assist me with the training."

Hinata smiled "T-thank you again T-Tsunade-sama" she looked at Sasuke and back at Tsunade, then walked up to her and hugged her. "Thank you!" she told her once more. Tsunade hugged her back and smiled.

Once that was over with she looked back at Sasuke and ask "So Sasuke; are you ready to help me train Hinata? So she can gain more strength than she already has?"

He didn't have to think about that "Yes, I'm ready" Hinata nodded and with a smile on her face her did her Hyuuga stance. Tsunade saw that she put more firmness on her feet.

Without any word Tsunade charged at her, Hinata dogged her, as well as a kunai knife from Sasuke which he had thrown from her right side "Good" Tsunade yelled as she caught the kunai knife Sasuke had thrown at her.

Hinata' breath had increased and soon found herself on her knees "Hinata-" she heard Sasuke concerned voice "-you need to rest?" she shook her head.

"If Sasuke says you need to rest, you need to rest."

"B-But-" she was about to protest when she heard Tsunade say "Don't be stubborn Hinata, you don't have much chakra left. If you push yourself to your limits nothing good comes out of it. Rest and we will continue tomorrow-"

"Tsunade!" the icy cold voice of the man she knew and had begun to really dislike. The brown haired Sanin turned around and with a monotone voice she said "Hiashi"

"What is the meaning of this?!"

She looked around "We're having a cup of tea, care to join us?" she told him "I thought I was clear when I said that I don't want the Uchiha boy with Hinata!"

"_I don't want the Uchiha boy and Hinata together alone; I don't want him to train her"_ she said as she looked at Hiashi "Those were your exact words, Hiashi. Last time I checked I'm here which means that they're not alone plus I'm training her"

"The Uchiha!-" Tsunade was really getting annoyed "Sasuke is my apprentice. I am the one training Hinata. NOT him. You never said anything about Sasuke helping ME train Hinata"

"Guards!" Hiashi yelled and soon Tsunade found herself surrounded by Hyuuga guards. "Bring Hinata back"

Tsunade growled "Any of you come close to Hinata or Sasuke and all of you, including yourself Hiashi will see the true power of a Sanin"

"T-Tsunade-Sama-" Hinata began "Guess you should have read the papers Hiashi-Sama" she told him. The Byakugan of the older Hyuuga was already around his eyes "What?" had she tricked him "Didn't trick you if your Byakugan can't see that already"

Hiashi looked at her eyes, she was telling the truth. Tsunade took out the papers and applied some chakra on it and flipped to the last page there in bold black letters it was written that Hinata Uchiha was under the care of Tsunade. "Hinata is no longer a Hyuuga."

"Lord Hokage-" Hiashi was now enraged, Tsunade smiled "He knows-" and pointed at the Hokage seal just below the bold black letters that read **FROM TODAY ON OUT, TSUNADE IS THE LEGAL CARETAKER OF HINATA AND FUTURE WIFE OF SASUKE UCHIHA.**

"An U-Uchiha?" Hinata questioned. Tsunade now gave an equal death glare at Hiashi and warned him "I dare you to try and take her from me now" as she began to do some hand seals Hiashi knew too well.

Sarutobi looked at his crystal ball and let out a heavy and long sigh "You played a dirty trick on your old sensei again, Tsunade." he let the smoke out and began to prepare for what was going to happen next, he Knew Hiashi was far from done.

Last thing Sarutobi wanted was the Hyuuga clan against himself and Tsunade. He knew Sasuke and Hinata were going to be involved somehow.

"What an unexpected surprise, Jiraya" a laughed escaped the long haired man "From the looks of it, I came here just in time" he put the book away and stepped down from the window edge "What did Tsunade do this time?"

…

**Okay, okay I know I haven't update in soooooooooooooooooooooo long but I'll end it here for a little suspense and for you to image what happens next.**

I will be updating other stories I haven't update before I updated again. For those who I sent a PM and replied back thanks.

Also this chapter goes out for…_**Aki666**_** & **_**Syd monster12**_** & **_**silver-blackwings**_** & **_**Hinata-Hime-Starz**_**… **_**RoyalPrincessHinataHyuga**_** & **_**Artemis Of The Golden Distaff**_

Also if you have any suggestions about what you would like to see. **That does not include killing Hiashi or Hanabi **sorry. Anyway yeah I can't kill them yet (Maybe in a future chapter lol I still don't know)

Anyway yeah so if you want to see anything happen just PM me or put in in the review. I will try my best to put some of the things. And with ideas I read from the reviews it can defiantly help me update faster, no pressure though. Ja Ne.


	23. Hinata Uchiha

Hinata Uchiha

"_Hinata is no longer a Hyuuga."_ Tsunade said. Hinata looked at the Sanin. Had she…was she…had she said she was no longer a Hyuuga? Was she serious? "What d-do you mean?" Hinata asked.

Tsunade looked at her "It means that you don't have to live in that hell house with Hiashi" Hiashi had enough with Tsunade and her, bad mouthing him. Hiashi looked at Hinata who was with that Uchiha boy and back at Tsunade.

"_Lord Hokage-" Hiashi was now enraged, Tsunade smiled "He knows-" and pointed at the Hokage seal just below the bold black letters that read __**FROM TODAY ON OUT, TSUNADE IS THE LEGAL CARETAKER OF HINATA AND FUTURE WIFE OF SASUKE UCHIHA.**_

"_An U-Uchiha?" Hinata questioned_. She was, or is now an Uchiha? She looked at Sasuke and couldn't help but smile, she would now be able to be with him. Sasuke looked down at Hinata, they could finally be together.

_Tsunade now gave an equal death glare at Hiashi and warned him "I dare you to try and take her from me now" as she began to do some hand seals Hiashi knew too well_.

Hiashi put his hands up "Stop!" with anger still in his voice but she could hear a bit of fear in it too, she was on second to last hand signal when she heard the man with anger and fear in his voice "Stop" which she did and looked a t him, dagger eyes and all.

"Retrieve" Hiashi told the Hyuuga guards, they disappeared leaving Hiashi, Sasuke and Hinata.

"Look Hiashi" she now smiled sweetly "You can focus on the other brat" she furrowed her brows and asked "-what was her name? Hibabi?"

"Hanabi" Hiashi said he knew she was teasing him; worse part right now is that with the Hokage seal; Hinata pretty much wasn't a Hyuuga anymore, she's an Uchiha. She's _Hinata Uchiha_ now. Tsunade is her legal caretaker.

"Future wife?" were the words that come out of Sasuke mouth. Tsunade looked at him and nodded "Any problems, Uchiha?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Now if you don't mind, Hyuuga. I mean since you're the only Hyuuga here-" she couldn't help but smile mockingly at him "-we need to train"

Hiashi couldn't help but boil in anger right now, Tsunade was really being immature and with the mocking, Hiashi looked at Hinata and saw that Sasuke had his Sharingan he nodded "Very well but this isn't over, Tsunade"

**Back at the tower about same time Tsunade told Hiashi about Sasuke and Hinata**

Sarutobi looked at his crystal ball and let out a heavy and long sigh "You played a dirty trick on your old sensei again, Tsunade."

…

From Chapter 20; Assighed to a Sanin.

"_So there's nothing you can do Hokage-Sama?" Shizune asked the Hokage._ She didn't even know the girl but seeing Tsunade going through his much trouble to help Hinata; she was already feeling a bit worried and proud for Tsunade.

Shizune kept on listening to him _"Uchiha Sasuke can't train her, that's the last thing Hiashi told him before we headed to find Hinata-"_ Tsunade furrowed and stopped the Hokage "What did you say?"

"Hiashi doesn't want Sasuke to train her"_ Tsunade smiled, this was her opportunity "-he never said no one else could train her-"_

Shizune looked at her confusedly _"-what are you saying Milady?" Shizune asked her_.

_Tsunade looked at her irritably and_ said "I'm saying that Hinata will be assigned to a Sanin-" she looked at Sarutobi "-me" and with that said she drank the last of her sake.

"Do you really think Hiashi will approve of you training Hinata?" Tsunade nodded "I can be very persuasive and I'm sure Hiashi is a busy man training the younger Hyuuga. That doesn't give him time to train her. So I'll do it." she told them.

Shizune smiled, she was pride of her. Tsunade looked at Shizune "Will you give me and my old sensei some alone time." she looked serious; Shizune bowed and left them alone.

Sarutobi looked at the women in front of him "What is it?" he had known her for as long as her could remember, I mean he is her old sensei after all.

Tsunade handed him a scroll, which he opened to find papers rolled in it. "Just the papers that Hiashi will be sighing of course" she shrugged her shoulders "-he can be a sneaky old rat" she grabbed the papers and smiled.

Sarutobi read them **I, Tsunade, one of the legendary sensei will be training Hinata Hyuuga. These papers just indicate that with your signature, Hiashi Hyuuga I have the right to train her whenever the opportunity comes. No interruptions from the Hyuuga clan.**

"Why do I feel like there is more than it seems" Tsunade smiled at her him "I have a favor to ask sensei" she just had to butter him.

Sarutobi smiled as he heard the old word he missed coming from any of his old students "What is it Tsunade?" she slide the papers back at her sensei and said "I need a Hokage seal-" she pointed towards the bottom of the papers "-right here"

He looked at her, why a Hokage seal "Like I said, Hiashi will use any trick for me not to train Hinata. Just to make it official of course."

Once again Sarutobi looked at her "Does this involve Hinata?" she nodded, "It involves Hinata being happy and stronger" she told him. Sarutobi opened the drawer and grabbed his seal "Very well" he said and stamped it.

_He let the smoke out and began to prepare for what was going to happen next,_ he Knew Hiashi was far from done. He should have seen this coming, but then again it was chakra that covered the ink.

Tsunade smiled and rolled back the scroll with the papers in it, "Now if you excuse me sensei, I have a cranky old Hyuuga to meet" she bowed and left. "How did it go?" Shizune asked "Good, now to the Hyuuga hose hold"

_Last thing Sarutobi wanted was the Hyuuga clan against himself and Tsunade. He knew Sasuke and Hinata were going to be involved somehow_.

He sat in his office, reading through some reports and let the smoke out again, putting the papers down feeling that familiar chakra he said _"What an unexpected surprise, Jiraya"_

_A laughed escaped the long haired man "From the looks of it, I came here just in time" he put the book away and stepped down from the window edge "What did Tsunade do this time?_"

"He took Hinata under her wing, as her legal caretaker" Jiraya sat down and gave him a questionable look "doesn't sound so bad" Sarutobi sighed "And made Hinata the future wife of Sasuke Uchiha"

Jiraya made a face "Yikes, something tells me that she can't wait to reveal it to Hiashi" he finished with a smile. He knew Tsunade, and he was one hundred and ten present that the revelation will be ten times better; in a way.

"Something tells me that once Hiashi find out, the Hyuuga clan will battle for the legal rights of her"

"Doesn't it have your seal?" Sarutobi nodded "That won't stop Hiashi from-" Jiraya couldn't help but smile as he said "Tsunade can be very persuasive you know, and if that doesn't work" he grinned "-she has those fists of hers"

"How long are you planning on staying?" Sarutobi looked at his old student "Don't know, depends on how long it takes to do some research" he shrugged his shoulders "I don't like to intrude but something tells me you'll need some muscle when Hiashi lets his anger out at the Uchiha and yours truly"

"You see that coming too, huh?" Jiraya nodded. "Where will you be staying?"

Jiraya smile "Otafuku town is my kind of town. Beautiful women, good sake; most of my research is there anyway so why not spend some nights there too" he finished with a laugh "-don't worry, I'll be here tomorrow when Tsunade drops the news to Hiashi"

…

Hinata bit her lip "H-he won't q-quit y-you know" Hinata was worried after what Hiashi said "_This isn't over, Tsunade_"

"I think I can manage an old fart" she said "plus now that you're under my care, you'll be able to see Sasuke which I'm sure will protect you" she said looking at him "Hinata, it's going to be okay, I promise"

"Look on the bright side" Tsunade smiled "Sasuke will now be able to train you, with me still supervising, just in case that old fart decides to surprise us" she looked up in the sky "It's getting late, better rest up Hinata, same time tomorrow, 8:00am"

Sasuke looked at her "Wont Hinata be needing her things?" Sasuke asked? Tsunade smiled "If I hadn't known Hiashi was pretty much not going to bring at the guards here, I wouldn't have sent Shizune to the compound to get her belongings"

"Isn't that breaking in?" Sasuke asked her, Tsunade shook her head "Not if you have the Hokage permission"

…

"_I have a favor to ask sensei" she just had to butter him._

_Sarutobi smiled as he heard the old word he missed coming from any of his old students "What is it Tsunade?" she slide the papers back at her sensei and said "I need a Hokage seal-" she pointed towards the bottom of the papers "-right here"_

_He looked at her, why a Hokage seal "Like I said, Hiashi will use any trick for me not to train Hinata. Just to make it official of course."_

She took out a second piece of paper and said "I also need to enter the Hyuuga compound for some things"

"Things?" he questioned her "Just some belongings Shizune will need to get" Sarutobi sighed the papers and that's when he asked if this was about Hinata, which of course nodded.

…

"They should be back at your place" she looked at Hinata, "Now if you excuse me, there is a bottle of sake waiting for me" she nodded and left. Hinata looked up at Sasuke and smiled but he had beaten her to it as Sasuke embraced her.

A smile appeared on her face, she couldn't help cry, of course "Hinata?" he said her name "I'm just s-so happy" she told him. He wiped the tears away and smile, a real smile "Let's go home, Hinata Uchiha"

Hearing that gave her butterflies in her stomach. She really owed Tsunade big time, she had gone to all this trouble. The sun was setting as both began to make their way home.

Sasuke slip the door and let Hinata enter first "Welcome home" he told her, she smiled as she lightly touched the white walls that lead to the living room "I missing my h-home" this was her home; it had become that day Sasuke told her she could live with him.

Sasuke observed at the way her eyes glowed with happiness "You hungry?" she asked him as she turned around with a smile, like any hungry guy would do Sasuke nodded.

Both made their way towards the kitchen and were surprise to see a few bags of groceries and a few small boxes.

Sasuke walked towards the small boxes that were in the kitchen counter and opened them one by one and he saw that they were new weapon; senbon needles, wire, shuriken, kunai knives and a large windmill shuriken "My guess is Tsunade didn't only bring your things"

Hinata smiled and noticed a medium sized gift at the end of the counter. It was a present from Tsunade. "What it is?" he heard Sasuke say.

Opening she saw a small card and Sasuke looked inside the box "A new outfit?" Sasuke said, she nodded "It s-so nice of her" she said as she read the small card. **A new outfit for you for the upcoming battles.**

She put the card back and smiled as she looked inside the groceries bags she asked "Anything you'd like for s-supper?" she asked "Rice balls stuffed with tomatoes?" she nodded "S-sounds good"

He didn't want to make her do all the work, so like a good person that he is, he helped her but first they took the groceries out and out the one that they didn't need in the fridge. Sasuke cut the tomatoes while Hinata put the rice in a pot, for it to become sticky.

After about 30 minutes they had their rice and stewed tomatoes for the filling of Onigiri. For Hinata and Sasuke the fun began. They began to make rice balls and with their thumb made a small whole for the tomato fill.

Hinata giggled "Don't eat the tomatoes Sasuke, we won't have enough for the Onigiri" he couldn't help it, he loved them. After another few minutes both had a plate of rice balls. Hinata had made some cinnamon rolls on the side for herself, she wasn't sure if Sasuke was a person for sweets.

Supper was nice and quiet, I mean both were quiet people after all but that didn't mean they didn't talk.

"D-do you like c-cinnamon rolls?" she asked as she picked her dish, he soon followed her with his dish, both put them in the sick, he looked at her "Not much of a sweet person" he told her.

He began to wash the dishes while Hinata cleared the table and put the rest of the rice balls away.

"Y-you never t-tried one of mine" she told him heading over towards the plate with the six frosted cinnamon rolls and took one. Sasuke looked at her eyeing the sweet pastry as she took a small bite of it; Sasuke took the opportunity to walk towards her.

Hinata looked at the cinnamon roll and smiled, she ready does love them. She took a small bite of it when she noticed Sasuke walk towards her and kissed her.

That surprised her but she didn't pull back, she kissed him back but was careful not to but any frosting on him as she put her arm around her.

Once they pulled away from each other he looked at her, once she had her cinnamon roll in front of her again he licked his lips and smile "The frosting's good, Hinata Uchiha" he told her with that said Hinata blushed.

**Okay I think I'll end it here. I still have to update other stories before this one, but I decided to update this one first, so bear with me and I'll update the next one soon. Please don't forget to review and tell him how you like it so far. **


End file.
